Texting
by killerninja123
Summary: Fem!Hiccup and human!Toothless. Astrid persuade Hiccup to talk to a guy, only using usernames as their identities in a private chat. The only way Hiccup could officially meet this guy was in Astrid's Christmas party. However at the same time she meets a guy who accidentally kicked a soccer ball at her face.
1. Chapter 1

The cafeteria was loud and noisy as always. Hiccup was eating her lunch with her friends Astrid and Ruffnut. The guys were outside having a snowball fight. Astrid and Ruffnut were looking at their phones, texting some people. Hiccup glanced at the corner of her eyes. She noticed they were in a private group chat with usernames. Then Astrid put an arm around Hiccup, giving her a smile. Hiccup raised a brow. For some reason she might not like this.

"Hey, Hiccup, there's this guy I want you to talk to," Astrid said.

Hiccup blinked. "Astrid, for the last time, don't set me up with anyone. Remember last time you did that?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes, nodding. Of course it was a half a year ago, but Astrid tried to set her up with one of her friends named Eret on a date, but failed, because he wasn't Hiccup's type and Ruffnut had a thing for him at first sight. The second time was when she tried to set her up with her older brother Ashton, but that didn't work out because he liked Heather.

"Look, just trust me on this one alright!" Astrid pleaded. "He's perfect for you!"

"Sure he is," Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"He goes to our school and is in the soccer team."

Hiccup sighed. "Wouldn't I had met him already? I had talked to the soccer team."

"Which one? There's more than one here."

Hiccup pursed her lips. She was right about that. In berk there's only one high school and it has lots of soccer teams because of that. So every time there's a game, a team in the school will have to compete against each other. The only team Hiccup had ever met was The Vikings, The Defenders, The Red Death, and The Alpha. The only team she hadn't met was The Dragons and they're rivals with almost every team you could think of, especially with The Vikings. They're basically at each others throats every time and Hiccup's father, principle, and mayor of Berk is the coach for The Vikings, while her mother is the couch for The Alpha. Hiccup wasn't a soccer person, but she does go to the games because of her parents.

"I'll think about it, but I won't keep any promises." Hiccup finally said.

Astrid's eyes brightened as she gave her a hug. "You won't regret it! Third time is the charm, right? Besides, the chat room I made is only for you guys to talk so you guys will need a username and password. Also you guys are free to send each other pictures of yourselves if you want, but you guys won't know each other's real name until you meet at my Christmas party. I made that deal with him."

Hiccup nodded as she finished her lunch. That seems fair. Whoever this person is, hopefully he's not like all the guys Astrid tried to set her up like those times. Thinking about that made her cringe. Astrid took her phone as she went into the chat room. Hiccup glanced at her phone, typing in her creative username, " _OneLeg_VikingHero_ ". Astrid peered in her phone and snorted with laughter.

"Really Hiccup?" Astrid raised a brow. "Are you trying to get yourself exposed?"

"What, that's the only thing I could think of!" Hiccup said as she typed in the password as she was logged in. "By the way, who's NightFury?"

"Oh that's him, that's his nickname in the soccer team."

"What team does he played in?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid smirked. "You have to find out yourself, Hic. Now say hi!"

"Later." Hiccup stood up.

"Aw, come on!"

"Later, I promised Gobber to help him something, see you later."

Astrid giggled as she waved at her friend. Hiccup walked out of the cafeteria and stared at her phone. wasn't offline and Hiccup was the only one who's on. She wanted to just not do this, but she couldn't cause Astrid already did this. With a stubborn sigh, Hiccup texted on her phone and sent it.

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Hi_

Hiccup wondered if she should put something more, but she knew this guy might respond back anyway. She put her phone away, staring straight ahead. Hiccup's not sure what this guy is like, but whoever he is, he better not be a jerk like Ashton was. One date was just a disaster and the worst date she was ever in! The date with Eret was okay, but he was just plain rude.

Then just as her phone started to vibrate someone shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

As Hiccup glanced up a soccer ball slammed into her face. Everything was like in slow motion. Hiccup fell onto the ground as her bag dropped onto her side, letting all the books and papers, mostly drawings all over the floor. Hiccup stood on her knees, covering her face. She could feel something dripped through the creases of her hands. Hiccup could hear someone running up to her.

"Are you okay?" a voice questioned.

The voice sounded male and she could hear the rustling sound of papers being picked up and putting back into her bag Hiccup groaned as she moved her hands away. Blood smeared all over her hands and on the floor. In the corner of her eyes, she could see people crowding around her. She glanced up and gulped. In front of her was a guy, same age as her. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes, and dark skin. He was wearing all black clothing, but one of his shoe was black, while the other was red with a symbol on it. Hiccup had to admit, he's cute, cuter than Ashton for sure.

The guy gasped. "Oh no you're bleeding!"

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup muttered and stood up. "I'll just go to the nurse. No big deal."

"I-I'm so sorry," the guy said. "I kicked the ball too hard and it was supposed to go at my friend, but it hit you instead."

"It's alright, it's just a bloody noise."

The guy narrowed his eyes. "At least let me help you get to the nurse."

Hiccup shook her head. "It's fine, the nurse knows I'm clumsy anyway. It's my fault for not looking."

"But it's also my fault too."

Hiccup sighed. There was no way getting out of this. "Fine, lets go, you big baby boo."

The guy smiled as he took out a bag of tissues and handed it to her. Hiccup held the napkins to her nose as they both walked to the nurse's office. Her phone was still vibrating and it still hadn't stop. Hiccup wanted to take it out, but she knew that'll be rude of her to do that. As soon as the two got the nurse, Mrs. Throston blinked and shook her head.

"Let me guess," she stared at the guy. "You kicked the ball in the halls again, right Toothless."

Toothless? That's his name? Odd name, but it couldn't be worst than her name. After all, the name Hiccup has to be a guy's name not a unisex as her dad and mom claimed it.

Toothless nodded. "Yeah..."

"And, Hiccup, you weren't looking where you're going as usual and thinking in other places, am I right?"

Hiccup chuckled. "You just gestured that to all of me!"

Mrs. Thorston sighed as she guided Hiccup to the blue bed and sat her down. She took away the napkin and more blood poured from her nose. Mrs. Thorston took a clean napkin with many layers and nice over it as she set the pillow up. Hiccup leaned against the pillow and stared at Toothless. He was narrowing his eyes as if someone just gave him a death sentence of his life.

"The bleeding might not stop for a while," Mrs. Thorston said. "but I'll let your teachers know in case if you missed class. Toothless, the bell is about to ring soon, so you get going, alright."

Toothless didn't answered as Mrs. Thorston left. He rubbed the back of his neck, giving Hiccup an awkward grin. There was only silence and the sound they could hear was the ticking sound of the clock.

"I guess, I'll see you around...Hiccup, right?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you around too and thank you for helping me."

"I'm Toothless, but I guessed you already know that."

"Yeah, Mrs. Thorston gave it away."

"Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, it could've been worst, right?"

"Yeah, it could have."

The two waved at each other as Toothless walked out of the office. Hiccup used her dry bloody hand as she took out her phone. The pressed the screen and finally the vibrating stopped. She blinked and smiled.

 _NightFury: Hey, how are you? It's finally nice to meet you...well on private chat. Who cares?! How was your day?_

Hiccup giggled. She never expected for this to reply right away, even before she got hit by a soccer ball. Hiccup glanced at Mrs. Thorston who was at her desk, talking on the phone. As Hicucp smiled, she replied.

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Oh you know went to the wrong place at the wrong time. You?_


	2. Chapter 2

_NightFury: I got in trouble for playing soccer in the halls...again._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: How many times had you done this?_

 _NightFury:...idk...probably over a million times._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: You're going to get in trouble one day and get kicked out._

 _NightFury: lol yeah right! The team needs me. I'm the best and fastest person ever! I never miss a shot!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Sure you are._

 _NightFury: By the way, do you really have one leg?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Yeah, I lost it in a car accident and my parents sued the guy. It was not so long ago._

 _NightFury: I'm sorry to hear that. I have one leg too...well one foot, if that counts._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It does, so Astrid told me your team call you Night Fury. Why?_

"So I see you're talking to him," Astrid smirked.

Gasping, Hiccup turned around. Astrid was behind her with Ruffnut. Hiccup shook her head and gave her friend a small smile. Well she needed a better guy friend than having Snoutlout and Tuffnut as her friends. They're sometimes nice to her. Besides, Fishlegs was the only nice guy in their group and Hiccup felt like they need more nice guys in their group.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, he seems okay."

"I heard you got hit int he face, are you alright?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup giggled. "I'm fine guys. Toothless accidentally kicked it at me."

Astrid blinked. "Toothless?"

"Yeah, I think he's from one of the soccer teams."

A smile grew on Astrid's face. Hiccup and Ruffnut stared at each other and back at their friend. Is Astrid alright? Hiccup shrugged as they kept on walking. They were out of school and Hiccup was glad she missed everything...well not everything. Gobber still wanted her to help him with something. Since Gobber was also a teacher at the school, he was notified that she couldn't make it to his class. Now she has to meet him at his workshop.

"So where are you going?" Ruffnut asked.

"Gobber's shop." Hiccup replied. "He wants help with something, but I don't have work today, which is weird. Now I think about it, he gave me a early vacation."

"That's good," Astrid said. "We can hang out more and you can shop with me for clothes and for party supplies."

Hiccup giggled. "That'll be nice. Ruffnut are you doing the chat thing too?"

Ruffnut nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I hope I got set up with Eret!"

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other. The two of them knew Eret doesn't even like Ruffnut that way or like her at all. Ruffnut only like him because of his muscles. They weren't sure how Ruffnut encounter Eret, but what they heard from Tuffnut was that she saw him working out at the same place where he worked out and she fell in love with him instantly. Then Hiccup's phone vibrated and she took it out.

 _NightFury: Because I'm fast, powerful, move like the creature of the night, and handsome! ;) You should come to one of the games! I'll be fun!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Sorry, but I don't want to find out who you are that soon._

 _NightFury: Fair enough. Wanna play a game?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: What game?_

 _NightFury: 20 questions_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Are you that serious?_

 _NightFury: Come on it'll be fun! PLEASE! :)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Well I don't see why not, you go first._

Then Hiccup put her phone away as she and her friends part ways. She went inside of Gobber's shop and the first person she saw was Toothless. He was standing at the counter and his eyes widened. Gobber smiled as he put a hand behind Hiccup's back. hiccup stood in front of Toothless, shifting her feet. She wondered why a person like Toothless would be here. He might be one of those popular people like Ashton who are always making fun of her because of what she is. A hiccup. Of course not everyone thinks of her that way like Gobber, her mother Valka, Astrid, and Ruffnut. However, all the guys do think that and that's the reason why Hiccup never got a perfect date and never got a chance with any guys she encounter.

"Ah Hiccup!" Gobber said. "This is our new employee, Toothless. He'll be doing our deliveries for now on."

"Shouldn't you get someone who can...I don't know drive?!" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, I like to see them run," Gobber chuckled.

Shaking her head, Hiccup set her bag behind the counter and put on her apron. Gobber went in the back as Hiccup put a several boxes on the counter. Toothless frowned, shifting his feet a bit.

"Um...aren't you going to show me how this works?" Toothless asked.

"I believe learning on the job!" Gobber shouted from the distance.

"Does that answer your question?" Hiccup pointed her thumb at the back.

Toothless blinked. "No!"

Rolling her eyes, Hiccup giggled. "All you need to do is to read the addresses and go there, but make sure you get there on time. I suggest taking the bike than on foot. I know from experience."

"That's it? Too easy!"

"Yeah, sure it is, good luck!"

"Thanks...and sorry about what happened..."

Hiccup blinked. "I told you, don't worry about it. It was an accident."

Toothless nodded as he lifted the boxes and headed out of the door. He strapped in the boxes on the bike and rode away. Hiccup wondered if Toothless knows all of the streets in Berk because he's going to need all the knowledge he gets. Hiccup stared at her phone and saw no replied back to NightFury. He must be busy with something, she thought. Probably with soccer practice or has a job. The only text she got was from Astrid.

 _Astrid: Hey, do you have time to go to the mall tomorrow? It's winter break after all!_

 _Hiccup: I'll have to ask Gobber...if he doesn't change his mind about the whole early vacation thing._

 _Astrid: Alright, let me know, okay? So...how's Toothless?_

 _Hiccup: He's nice I guess. He's still apologizing about the incident._

 _Astrid: He always does that. You'll get used to it. By the way, if you can't make it, I'll just take you from the shop._

 _Hiccup: Thank you for telling me that._

 _Astrid: lol text you later, Hic!_

Hiccup smiled. Hopefully, Gobber will let her have an early vacation. Brek's schools has early winter breaks and every winter break, Hiccup was always at work. It's not that bad, but it does stopped her from hanging out with her friends, even though they'll just kidnap her anyway. Hiccup was still surprised that Gobber never fired her for those many kidnapping incidents caused by Astrid. The shop is only a weapon shop and not many people come here for the season, unless it has to do with hunting. Besides, he has Toothless now, so this probably could work. The Hiccup's phone started to vibrate. She stared at it and her smile grew wider.

 _NightFury: Can you tell me about yourself? I want to know everything about you!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup would've answered back, but Gobber had her to make more weapons. Hiccup was Gobber's apprentice since she was little, well littler. she wasn't sure what NightFury wanted to know. Dos he want to know everything or the general thing about her? Didn't Astrid already told him about her before they even started chatting. Hiccup wasn't sure, but she'll figure it out. Ruffnut texted her a few times and think the person Astrid set her up was either Fishlegs or Eret. As Hiccup carried the weapons into her office, she stared at the calendar. Only two weeks until Astrid's party and when she meets NightFury. However, it'll only be two weeks and Hiccup wasn't sure if she'll like him by then. Probably they'll date a bit and see where it goes and if it does goes well, then probably they might get in a relationship. Hiccup shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of this! This might be a bit too fast!

Then Toothless came in as he closed the door behind him. Hiccup cracked a smile. He looked a bit worn out and out of breath. As he got to the counter, he pressed his forehead on it.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Got lost a few times and went in a wrong direction, but over all I made it on time," Toothless gasped.

Hiccup giggled. "That happened to me before. It wasn't fun."

"No kidding. I'm starting to question Gobber's teaching methods. Does he do that at school?"

"Yeah."

"Great..."

"Alright lassies, time to close up!" Gobber shouted. "Hiccup, you get a early vacation, but you are working on New Year's. Toothless you get one on Christmas week!"

Hiccup blinked. "Well that seems fair."

Gobber wack on Hiccup's head as she got her bag. Toothless took his backpack as the two walked out of the shop. Everything was dark and the lights were on, even the stars. Hiccup started walking as she stared at her phone. NightFury hadn't answer yet, but Hiccup could wait. Besides, she just wants to get to know him before the date happens.

"Hiccup, wait up!" Toothless shouted.

Hiccup walked a bit slower as she put her phone away. What does he want? she thought. Toothless sighed as he walked next to her. Hiccup blinked. His eyes were like they're glowing in the night.

"Is it alright I can walk you home?" Toothless asked. "I still want to make up about what happened."

Hiccup sighed and smiled. "Sure I don't see why not."

Toothless smiled as the two walked. Everything was silent and the sound Hiccup heard was the crunching of the snow. A puff of mist came out of their breathes from each step they took. All of Berk was decorated for Christmas, even town hall was decorated too. The thought of Astrid's Christmas party was too exciting. Every year all of their close friends and family come over and just have a great time. Desserts, games, you name it, they got it. They even have a mistletoe too. Astrid's family always save up tons of money just to make a huge party and every year, it's always fun and many people who are invited get to bring their own meals too.

"So are you in the soccer team?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, The Dragons. Awesome, huh?"

"That depends."

"Really? So are you in any teams?"

Hiccup shook her head. "I tried to get into The Vikings, but I never got in. Instead I was their waterboy...er girl. After that I just quit."

Toothless frowned. "Why you never got in?"

"I'm disable. It sucks because I'm good at running."

"I'm disable and I got in!" Toothless exclaimed. "Seriously, The Vikings need a better coach. If you try out at my team, my coach will let you in!"

Hiccup giggled. "I'll considered that an option."

Hiccup wasn't sure if The Vikings should replace their coach because it's her father, but Toothless does have a fair point. She heard The Dragon's coach was a friend of her mother's. She forgot what his name was, but she heard he has a son who goes to her school too and everyone knows he's adopted because he doesn't even look like his father.

Then something black caught Hiccup's eyes. She turned as she approached an craft store. Her eyes lit up as she saw a black dragon symbol necklace. She wanted to go in and grabbed it, but the price was over forty dollars. She could tell that this craft was made with very expensive items to make it. Also it's eyes had green emeralds on it too! Hiccup sighed. She really wanted that necklace. It'll look good on her. Maybe she could ask her mother to boost up her allowance. Toothless chuckled as he put an arm around her.

"Guess we have something in common, huh?" He smirked.

"You like dragons too?" Hiccup questioned.

"Of course, dragons are so better than any animal in the universe!"

Hiccup nodded with agreement. "So true."

The two laughed as they continued to walk. While they were walking, the two saw some carolers, singing and holding up signs for donation. Toothless stopped as he put a twenty dollar bill into a bucket and nodded. Hiccup smiled. What a nice guy! Hiccup only took out five dollars because that's the only one she has and dropped it in the bucket. The carolers nodded and wave as the two walked away. Then a flake of snow dropped on Hiccup's nose. She glanced up and gasped. Snow was falling from the sky and it looked like tiny little stars that had just came off of the night. Hiccup held her scarf closer to herself. She doesn't want to get too cold, even at night, were it's extremely cold.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Toothless sang.

Hiccup turned and a snowball landed at her face. She gave Toothless a glare, wiping the snow from her. Smirking, she grabbed some snow, turning it into a ball, and threw it at him. The snowball slammed at his head. Toothless blinked and gave her a mischievous smile.

"So this is how you want to play, huh?" Toothless formed more snowballs and carried it in his arms, having one in his hands.

Hiccup gulped. How could he make one so fast? At once Hiccup ran, sticking her tongue out. Toothless ran after her, throwing a bunch of snowballs at her. Hiccup couldn't helped it, but laugh out loud. She hadn't had this much fun in the snow since forever. The only fun was sledding, ice skating, and having the school bullies buried her in snow. Hiccup threw a snowball at Toothless, but the snowball turned out to be a dashed of frost. She kept running as fast as she could, trying to get away from her new friend.

Then, Hiccup felt her prosthetic slipped, causing her to fall backwards. Hiccup closed her eyes, waiting to feel the ice against her head, but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Toothless, holding her from the behind.

"Are you alright?" He gasped.

Hiccup nodded as she held his arm for support. "Yeah, thanks."

"It's too slippery here. Where's your house?"

"Up on that hill over there," she pointed. "it's not that far and I'll manage."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Toothless smiled. "Alright, but if you're in the hospital the next day, you're going to see a angry Toothless."

Hiccup chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Um...do you want to exchange numbers?" Toothless asked. "I like to hang out with you sometimes."

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup replied

The two hand each other their phones as they typed in the number and everything else they needed. As they waved to each other, the two parted ways. This was the first time Hiccup was asked by a guy to get her number. The others she only went on one date, she was the one who had to asked their number not vice versa. It was a nice change now and Toothless wasn't that bad of a guy. He's really nice and playful, like a little child.

As Hiccup got up to her house, she went inside. Her parents were on the couch, sleeping. Hiccup smiled as she put a blanket over them. She climbed up the stairs and went into her room, changing into her pajamas. Hiccup knew it was getting late, but she didn't mind. She sent a text to Astrid that she'll be coming to the mall with them. She wondered if she needed to buy a dress for the party. Then again she will be meeting NightFury, so she does needs to look her best.

Hiccup hoped onto her bed and stared at her phone. She had turned it off when she was with Toothless. She didn't want to be rude while talking to NightFury. Hiccup wasn't sure what NightFury wanted to know.

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I'm sarcastic, clumsy, and I can draw If that's what you meant._

Just as she sent the message, her phone vibrated.

 _NightFury: You can draw! That's so cool! What can you draw?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Anything. Whatever I see, I draw it._

 _NightFury: Even cartoons?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Even cartoons._

 _NightFury: That's so cool! I wish I could draw. I could only draw stick figures._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: What are your hobbies?_

 _NightFury: Soccer, flying, hang out with friends, and now working._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Where do you work at?_

 _NightFury: Aw, you want to find me ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: As if I wanted to._

 _NightFury: What are your hobbies?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Drawing, inventing, reading, and hanging out with friends. What's your favorite color?_

 _NightFury: Black, yours?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Green. How did you met Astrid?_

 _NightFury: I accidentally thought she was Ashton and almost punched her. You?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: We met when we were in kindergarten. People were making fun of me...well mostly Tuffnut, Snoutlout, and Ashton because of my name and Astrid stood up for me. After that we became best friends._

 _NightFury: You guys must be close._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: We are._

 _NightFury: What's your favorite animal?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Dragons!_

 _NightFury: omg, me too! I love dragons!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Guess we have something in common, huh?_

 _NightFury: No kidding. What are you parents like?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: My dad is strict and my mom is a lot like me, except the sarcastic part, but I got my dramatic flair from her. How about you?_

 _NightFury: I'm adopted. My parents died when I was a baby, but their close friend adopted me. He's a great dad and I love him a lot! He's sometimes strict, but he's playful and likes to tease me._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: He sounds like a great person. You guys are close, huh?"_

 _NightFury: Of course we are!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Just out of curiosity, how did Ashton got onto your bad side?_

 _NightFury: Ugh, he made fun of me having one foot and I punched him out of defense and got suspended for a week._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Wow, that sucks._

 _NightFury: It does. Has Astrid ever set you up with any dates?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Only two. Ashton and Eret._

 _NightFury:...what? Is she insane?!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I know, right? Eret wasn't so bad, but just rude, but Ashton was worst!_

 _NightFury: Care to enlighten me?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Well if you say so. Ashton and I went to a dinner and he never did anything that a gentleman would do. I tried to have a conversation with him, but he was just bored out of his mind and was texting Heather! After we ate, he made me paid for the bill and it took all of my allowance because he kept ordering expansive dishes. He was even rude to the waiters and all of the employees too! When it was cold outside, he never offer me his jacket! After that he expected me to kiss him, but I just slammed the door in his face!_

 _NightFury: Wow, that's a horrible date! I would never do that to a girl! A gentleman always pays, holds, and offers his jacket! Jeez, I could do better than him! What does Heather sees in him?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I don't know, but I heard it's because he treated her like she's important._

 _NihtFury: Do you mind if I can break into his house and strangle him?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: lol, you'll be my hero if you do that._

 _NightFury: Had you even had a real relationship?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Nope, none. No guys never liked me because they think I'm accident prone._

 _NightFury: Seriously? Why would they think that?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Because I always messed everything up._

 _NightFury: Well it's their fault they missed out a girl like you!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Had you ever had any relationships?_

 _NightFury: Only one, but it sucked._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Why? Who was your girlfriend?_

 _NightFury:...Heather. She was only using me to get to Ashton. It was when the two were trying to get each other jealous and tried to date as many people as they could._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I know you'll find a perfect girl._

 _NightFury: I know I'm talking to her right now! ;3_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Flirting already? Maybe I should watch myself now._

 _NightFury: Why is that?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Because I'm gonna hide and pray you don't find me._

 _NightFury: lol! I am the evil Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! I will find you and tear you apart._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Well that's nice to hear._

Then the door knocked and Hiccup's mother Valka walked in. She was rubbing her eyes and crossed her arms at Hiccup, holding her phone, which showed it was already two o'clock in the morning. Hiccup chuckled a bit and Valka smiled as she closed the door. Hiccup hadn't realized she was talking to NightFury that long. She thought it was only thirty minutes!

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Hey, I have to get to sleep. It's 2 a.m_

 _NightFury: Crap, it is! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Doing anything tomorrow?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Yeah, shopping with friends and probably buying Christmas gifts on the way. You?_

 _NightFury: Buying Christmas gifts. So we might run into each other, huh? ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: In your dreams, Night Fury!_

 _NightFury: Goodnight!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Night!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup walked up to her friends as she got inside the mall. She was wearing a green dress, leggings, boots, a brown leather coat with a green scarf, gloves, and a knitted hat. Hiccup took off her hat and gloves and shoved it into her purse. She can't wait to see what she might buy. She wants to buy something for NightFury and Toothless at the party on Christmas and hopefully, it wouldn't be too troubling to get them something from the heart. She wondered if she might run into NightFury, but she doesn't know what he looks like, but he does know Astrid, so there might be a chance to meet him before the party.

"How was talking to my friend?" Astrid smirked.

"It was nice," Hiccup giggled. "He's nice to talk to."

"What about Toothless?"

"He's really nice too. He seem like a fun person to hang out with."

Astrid nodded as her smirk grew wider. She giggled to herself as she turned around. Hiccup raised a brow and stared at Ruffnut. Even her friend was confused as well. Seriously first yesterday and now today! It looked like she's up to something, but what? Sometimes Hiccup wished what Astrid was thinking in that head of hers. Then Hiccup's phone started to vibrate. She took it out and stared at it.

 _Toothless: Turn around._

 _Hiccup: Why?_

 _Toothless: You'll see :)_

Hiccup did as the text told her and she yelped, jumping back. Toothless laughed, hugging his stomach. Astrid and Ruffnut started to laugh. Hiccup playfully punched him in the shoulder and crossed her arms, but she couldn't help it and smile. She has to admit, that was funny. This was not what she was expecting, but she couldn't blame Toothless. He just wanted to have a little fun.

"Very funny, Toothless!" Hiccup said.

"Come on, it was funny!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Now we have everyone, let's get started!" Astrid smiled. "So should we buy gifts first or buy party clothes?"

"I already have something to wear, thank you very much," Toothless pointed out. "I just need gifts to buy, but I don't mind helping with you girls trying out clothes."

"Now that's a gentleman," Ruffnut sighed. "Gifts first. They're the fastest."

Astrid sighed. "If you say so..."

Hiccup shook her head as the four of them walked around the mall. She just needed to buy ten gifts, for her mother, father, Gobber, Astrid, Toothless, NightFury, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, but she already had a gift for the twins, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber. She just need her parents, Astrid, Toothless, and NightFury. Hiccup only had forty dollars in her purse because she needed to use the money to buy her gifts. That's why she didn't buy the necklace because she didn't want to spend it on herself. She wanted to spend it on her friends.

"So I see you're in one piece," Toothless smirked.

"Haha, very funny, Toothless," Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"What do you need to buy?" Toothless asked.

"Lots of yarn, metal, and everything for building." Hiccup replied.

"What are you making?"

"It's a secret," Hiccup winked.

"Do you have time to build all of those things...well whatever it is you're making?"

"Yeah, never underestimate the all mighty Hiccup!"

Toothless chuckled. "As if I would."

Soon the four teens split into two groups. Ruffnut with Astrid and Toothless with Hiccup. In the corner of Hiccup's eyes, she could see Astrid giving her a thumbs up. Hiccup rolled her eyes. First she set her up with NightFury and now with Toothless. Could she make up her mind? Hiccup and Toothless went into the art store, where they have many colors of yarn. Hiccup took two black, one blue, one green, one blue, and one red. She turned to Toothless and saw he was looking at billions of sketch books. Many of them were expansive brands that Hiccup couldn't afford. Even though her family is rich, but she would rather buy the things herself than asking for it form her parents.

Hiccup smiled as she walked over to Toothless. He had two sketch books in his hands and staring at a high brand of pencils. He frowned and took one that cost over twenty dollars. Hiccup wasn't sure how he could afford it, but his father must've gave him lots of allowance to let him buy this much!

"Who are those for?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh those are for my friend," Toothless replied. "She's into art, so I thought buying her this will help her."

Hiccup smiled. "I bet she'll love it!"

"You think so?"

"Well yeah!"

Toothless smiled as he ruffled Hiccup's hair. "Thanks."

"Anytime, bud."

"Oh so now we're having nicknames," Toothless pressed his fingers against his cheeks.

"Just shut up and lets buy these things."

Toothless chuckled as the two paid the gifts. Hiccup hoped Toothless and NightFury liked the gifts she made. She's not sure if they will, but it's the thought it counts. As they got out of the store, Hiccup and Toothless walked over to the metal store. Hiccup had been there a bunch of times whenever she needed something to make and Gobber goes there too, unless he needed to. Hiccup stared at the metal. She wanted something that won't rust, but last long forever. Hiccup sighed. Finding the perfect material is hard.

"Hey, Hiccup, how about this one?" Toothless pointed.

Hiccup walked over to where Toothless was. He was pointing to an iron that Hiccup never used before, which was odd because Hiccup used every single metal she used. The description said it's long lasting and wouldn't rust, but it will smell like any kind of metal, which it shouldn't be a problem...but the price on the other hand...it's a hundred dollars

"This is perfect!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just what I need...it's too expansive."

"What do you need it for?" Toothless asked.

"I wanted to make my dad a viking helmet." Hiccup replied. "His old one got broken and I wanted to use this to make a new helmet. I know my parent do have the money and everything, but I wanted to use what I have you know?"

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean, but I can pay it for you if you want."

Hiccup shook her head. "No, you don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Are you still thinking about the soccer ball accident?"

"Sort of, but I'm willingly to help you."

"But you don't have to. I can wait until my father's birthday, I'll just make him a scarf this year."

"Hiccup, I'm willingly to spend my money to help you."

"I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"I'm your friend and this is what friends do."

"But I don't want to feel bad for you paying things for me!"

"Oh for the love of Thor, why not you two pay half of it?!" the cashier snapped. "Jeez, you two act like a married couple. I'll also give you both half payment for each person so you won't pay him back too much."

Both Hiccup and Toothless blushed of what the cashier said. Do they really act like that? Hiccup took the metal as the two paid what the cashier said. The cashier handed the metal to Hiccup and nodded. The two walked out of the store. Hiccup wanted to look at Toothless, but she was still embarrassed of what the cashier had said. Do people really see them as a couple whenever it's just the two of them?

The two stayed quiet as they went into a book store. Hiccup walked around as Toothless looked around for a book. Hiccup stopped and saw a book of dragons. She took it and flipped through the pages. She heard about Berk used to be a place for vikings and dragons. She also heard that a book like this have every dragon that the vikings encounter. Hiccup read through the pages where it said about the dragons. Each of them were killed in sight. Some dragons could cut through trees, to ones that sprayed hot water at their enemies. As Hiccup got to the last page, she blinked. On the end was a picture of a black dragon and it said, Night Fury. The dragon had nothing on it, but it caused fear among the vikings. Hiccup smiled. This reminded her of NightFury. Just like her friend, she doesn't know what he looks like, who his real name is, and everything about him. She wondered if he knew about dragons too. Maybe that's why he got his nickname from. From this very book and dragon!

Hiccup walked over to the counter and paid for the book. It didn't caused that much, which was a good thing. She glanced at Toothless, who already found a book. It was a big book, but he seemed happy that he found it. Hiccup waited at the exit, waiting for her friend to pay for the book. She wondered what that book was for. Probably his friends or his family. Once Toothless paid for the book, he and Hiccup went over to the food court. The two sat down across from each other, waiting for Astrid and Ruffnut.

Hiccup leaned on her chair, fiddling with her scarf. She wanted to say something, but she doesn't know what. After what happened in the metal store, she felt awkward to talk to Toothless. Hiccup had an urge to text NightFury and talk to him, but she didn't want to do that. Toothless was a nice guy and for Hiccup, she never met a guy who was willingly to pay things for her, even though she refused. Hiccup glanced at the time. It was already past twelve and Astrid and Ruffnut should be here by now. What was taking them so long? Hiccup's stomach growled. She really want something to eat.

"Do you want some food?" Toothless asked. "I can buy us a snack."

Hiccup nodded. "That'll be nice."

"Do you want a pretzel, crepes, fish sticks, or nachos?"

"What do you prefer?"

Toothless's eyes softened. "Fish sticks. How about drink? Soda, smoothie, or juice?"

"Soda."

Then Toothless stood up. "I'll be right back. Text me if Astrid and Ruffnut arrives."

Hiccup nodded. "I will."

The two smiled as Toothless went over to a line. Hiccup wanted Toothless to choose what they should eat because he already did something nice for her. Letting him choose the snack is a nice thing to do and to repay him for what he did. Then Hiccup's phone vibrated. She glanced down and blinked. At first she thought it was Astrid, but instead it was NightFury!

 _NightFury: Hey, how's your shopping! Bought me anything._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Yeah, but I have to make it!_

 _NightFury: You're making me a present! That's so sweet of you! How was your day so far?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: A little bit awkward, but overall it's going well. You?_

 _NightFury: That's good, mine is going well. So...what's this present you're making for me._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Nice try, but I'm not telling._

 _NightFury: Aw, why?!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Because I said so, you big baby boo!_

 _NightFury: Okay, but I did got you something and I think you'll like it. I can't wait to see you at Astrid's party._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I hope to meet you too. You seemed like a very nice guy._

 _NightFury: You don't know how nice I am!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: We'll see about that._

 _NightFury: I'm already at the cashier, I'll talk to you later. Man I'm starving!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Alright, talk to you later! Have fun eating!_

Hiccup went over to the messages to see if Astrid sent anything, but nothing. Just their previous conversation from yesterday. Hiccup knew Astrid and Ruffnut don't care about fashion that much, unless it's something important. Even though the party is important, but it's Astrid's house! Whatever party you're in, you don't need to worry about fashion.

Toothless walked up to her with a plate of fish sticks with cheese and two cups a soda. Hiccup smiled. Even though it's only one plate, but it looked like it's enough for the two of them. Toothless handed Hiccup her drink and the two started to eat. Hiccup had to admit, she always thought mall food would taste bad and the only thing she'll eat was sweets, which she didn't mind, but these fish sticks taste like they're home made.

Once the plate was gone, Toothless set the tray on top of the trashcan and the two drank their sodas. Hiccup glanced at her phone. It was almost two and Astrid and Ruffnut hadn't been back yet. Sighing, Hiccup sent her a message, asking her where she is. Right away she got a reply back.

 _Astrid: Ruffnut is still trying to find a present. I'm so sorry Hiccup. :(_

 _Hiccup: It's alright, I have Toothless with me. He'll help me look for a dress anyway._

 _Astrid: Alright, but I'll make it up to you, I promise._

 _Hiccup: Don't worry about it, Astrid. as long as you and Ruffnut find what you need, I'll be happy._

"What did she say?" Toothless asked as Hiccup put her phone away.

"Ruffnut is still looking for a gift and couldn't make it." Hiccup replied.

"So I guess it's just the two of us then?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah..."

Toothless smiled. "Well, I guess it's time for you to find yourself a dress for the party, right?"

Hiccup frowned. "Are you sure you want to help me look for clothes? Don't guys get bored?"

Toothless laughed. "You have to be an extremely boring person to find something to wear. Besides, helping you find a dress is like helping someone prepare for a date. This is my specialty. I had done this so many times!"

The two smiled as they got up from their seats and went upstairs where all the dresses were being sold. Hiccup was surprised Toothless would do this for her. She expect him to leave and let her do this buy herself, but he didn't. Hiccup felt like she already knew him, even though they just met yesterday! It's like meeting a best friend that she was waiting to meet.

Hiccup stared at the dresses, flipping from dress to dress. She wasn't sure what to get. She wanted a green one, but there were lots of green ones. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Toothless looking all at the black dresses, lifting each one to see which one was perfect for her. Hiccup giggled. She never thought she'll see a guy do that before.

"Toothless," Hiccup called.

"Yeah?" Toothless questioned.

"My favorite color is green, just to let you know," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless nodded as he walked over to the green dresses, across where Hiccup was looking. Hiccup pulled out a dress that was a long sweetheart dress. She held it up for Toothless to see, but he shook his head. Shrugging, Hiccup put it back. She held out a green one with one shoulder and Toothless shook his head again. Hiccup sighed. What kind of dress would he want her to wear if he was her boyfriend? Hiccup blinked and shook that thought away. Even though it was a question any girl would ask, but it's also a weird question the same time!

"Hiccup, how would this one?" Toothless asked. "I think you'll look really cute in this!"

He held up a dress that sleeveless that has a dark green that goes to her knees and there's a sash with it. Hiccup had to admit. Toothless seemed to know how to find clothes better than any girl. How many times did he helped his friends with this? Toothless handed the dress to Hiccup and she stared at it. It really does look cute and the color is nice too.

"I'll try it in the dressing room," Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled. "Alright and let me know if it does suit you or not."

Hiccup nodded as she went into the dressing room. Before she went in, Toothless sat on a couch, watching the T.V. Hiccup closed the door and stripped off of her clothes. She put on the dress and stared at herself in the mirror. A smile grew across her face. Toothless was right. She does look nice in it. Hiccup glanced down at her prosthetic. It is extremely noticeable because it's made of a material that looks like her good leg with a shoe attached to hit. It looked like she has a robot leg. Hiccup pursed her lips. Even though Toothless doesn't know about her having one leg, but every time she does wear a dress, she either wore leggings or pantyhose to hide it. She doesn't want people freaking out over her.

 _Hiccup took out her phone and took a picture to herself, sending it to Toothless. Then a few seconds later, he replied back._

 _Toothless: You look really cute! I knew you'll look cute in it!_

 _Hiccup: Yeah, thank you, I owe you a lot._

 _Toothless: You don't have to owe me anything, btw why not come out and let me see you wear it in person? You shy around me ;)_

 _Hiccup: haha, yeah right. I'm just not used to wear dresses and other reasons._

 _Toothless: Makes sense. do you want to look at more dresses or do you want to buy this one?_

 _Hiccup: I'll buy it. It's really cute._

 _Toothless: Cute like you!_

 _Hiccup: Flirting already?_

 _Toothless: It's not flirting it's called being honest!_

Shaking her head, Hiccup changed back into her clothes and walked out of the dressing room. The two walked over to the cashier and paid for it. The cashier looked at them and winked. The two frowned and stared at each other and back at the cashier. What was that about.

"It's so nice to see your boyfriend helping you pick out a dress," she said. "He's a keeper."

Hiccup and Toothless stared at each other. Do they really look like a couple to all people? How does that even work? They only act like friends not a couple! This is like the second time today! Hiccup flushed as she looked away. She's not sure how to deal things like this.

"W-We're not a couple," Hiccup sputtered. "We're just friends."

The cashier chuckled. "Oh that's too bad. You two look lovely together."

Hiccup bowed her head, trying to hide her tomato face. She carried the bag, but Toothless held it for her, which caused the cashier to giggle some more. Hiccup wished someone would feed her eel so she won't remember this. This is just weird and embarrassing! Hiccup checked the time and saw it was already passed six.

The two walked out of the mall. Hiccup and Toothless walked the festive streets in silence. The kids were playing around, having snowball fights and many adults are going into stores, trying to buy the perfect gift for their love one. Hiccup stared at Toothless in the corner of her eyes. He was staring straight ahead, not saying a single word. He hasn't even spoken since what the cashier said. He must be really embarrassed of what she said. Hiccup doesn't blame him, she would be quiet about it too. Besides, she wondered if NightFury will like the dress she'll wore in the party.

Once they approach the hill, the two stopped. Toothless handed Hiccup her bag. Hiccup shifted her feet a bit. She wished Astrid and Ruffnut were here to make things not awkward around them.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Do you want to hang out?" Toothless questioned. "We can play some video games if you want."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, you can come over to my place. I have some games too. We can also make gingerbread cookies and houses. It'll be fun!"

"Would your parents mind cause..."

Hiccup giggled. "I'm sure they won't mind, you just need to get through my dad first."

"Oh great. What's your dad like?"

"Strict and he barely listens to anyone, even me."

"Wow that's tough."

"No kidding."

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you too."

The two waved at each other as Hiccup walked up to her house. She couldn't wait to see Toothless again. She wondered if he likes fantasy adventure games like Zelda or they could play tournament games like smash bros! Hiccup wasn't sure which one, but she wanted Toothless to decide on the game.

Once Hiccup got to her house, she closed the door behind her. Her parents weren't around. She shrugged and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. After she was done, she went into her room and laid on the bed. Even though she didn't get to hang out with Astrid and Ruffnut the whole day, but she didn't mind. Toothless was able to keep her company and helped her a lot. She's great to have a friend like Toothless. Then Hiccup checked her phone and smiled.

 _NightFury: Did you bought anything aside gifts?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I bought a dress_

 _NightFury: Oooooohhhh sounds nice! Care to send a pic?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Nope, too easy._

 _NightFury: Aw, well it was worth a try. Are you gonna wear it at the party?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Yeah_

 _NightFury: I think you'll look cute in it when I see you. What does it look like?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Green, sleeveless. My friend helped me pick it._

 _NightFury: Really, that's nice of her._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Him_

 _NightFury: Well that's nice of him. Is he handsome? do you like him? ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I thought Astrid set me up with you, not him._

 _NightFury: So you do like me!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I never said that._

 _NightFury: but you wanted to get with me!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Oh thor, shut up!_

 _NightFury: Aw, you're all blushing now, huh?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Leave me alone_

 _NightFury: You must be so in love with me, huh? That's sweet!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: If you keep this up, I'm not going to talk to you until the party!_

 _NightFury: You wouldn't!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Try me_

 _NightFury: As if you don't have the guts!_

 **~~~~~10 minutes later...~~~~~~~~~~**

 _NightFury: Are you there?_

 _NightFury: I know you're there!_

 _NightFury: Hello?_

 _NightFury: Are you gonna answer?_

 _NightFury: Are you enjoying this!_

 _NightFury: Come on I was just teasing I didn't mean it!_

 _NightFury: Plz answer! I'm begging you!_

 _NightFury: Come on I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Plz talk to me! :(_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: now that's better!_

 _NightFury: Are you serious! You're so mean!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Thank you for summing that up! Now if you excuse me, I have to go to bed._

 _NightFury: It's only 11_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I have to make the gifts and I have a friend coming over tomorrow that's why._

 _NightFury: That's understandable, good night!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Night_

 _NightFury: If you have a dream about me, just let me know cause I'm gonna dream about you the whole night!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Good night and shut up!_


	5. Chapter 5

The doorbell rang as Hiccup raced downstairs. It was only nine in the morning, but everyone was wide away because Hiccup told her parents she invited Toothless over to their place last night. Her mother was trilled and her father...well...not so pleased. Hiccup opened the door and smiled. Toothless was there and he had a bunch of games with him. The two smiled as Toothless walked inside. Before Hiccup could say anything her parents were in front of him. Hiccup groaned, having her palm against her forehead. Why do they get worked up about this. They weren't like this when she went on one date with Ashton and Eret.

"Ah Toothless," Stoick said. "Nice to see that you're not causing trouble now!

"P-Principle Stoick!" Toothless stuttered. "and Coach Valka!" He turned to Hiccup. "Why didn't you tell me your parents are the coaches at our school and your dad is the mayor!?"

"I thought it wasn't important," Hiccup said.

"Well it is!"

"Sorry? I thought it was obvious."

"It's nice to see you again Toothless," Valka said. "I'm sure you don't remember me that much, but I'm friends with your father, Cloudjumper."

Hiccup blinked. Toothless is Cloudjumper's adopted son? The coach of The Dragons? Why didn't Hiccup saw through this before! The answer was right in front of her! Is she really that dense? Hiccup only met Cloudjumper once when she was a kid, but she never met Toothless for some reason. Actually, now she thought about it, she never met Toothless until the soccer incident. How come she doesn't remember meeting Toothless. If her mother was friends with his father, she should've met Toothless when she was a little kid.

"You had grown," Stoick said in a gruff voice. "The T.V. is over there. No funny business, alright? Valka and I are going out for the morning, so be good."

Toothless nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Dad, I'm sure we won't do anything," Hiccup sighed. "No will you excuse us, we have a game to start."

Valka chuckled as she ruffled Hiccup's hair. The two went into the living and set up the games. While Hiccup was plugging in the system, Toothless crossed his legs, trying to figure out which game they should start first. As Hiccup was done, she sat next to him. There were two games, one was Hiccup's while the other was Toothless's. One was Super Smash Bros and the other was a Pokemon. Hiccup smirked. Two tournament games. She's sure she could beat Toothless in both games. She played these games all the time after all.

"Which one do you want to start first?" Toothless asked. "This is tough to decide."

"Pokemon?" Hiccup suggested. "We can battle each other."

Toothless smirked. "You are so going to get creamed."

"As if." Hiccup giggled and asked. "How come I never met you when we were kids?"

Toothless smiled sheepishly. "I was in the hospital during that time and it was when I got disable, so I wasn't able to meet you."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I did now! You're an amazing person!"

Hiccup blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear. No guy had never said that to her before. It made her feel warm inside. Hiccup opened the game and put it in. The opening came on, with the Pokemon theme song. Hiccup handed a controller to Toothless and the two start the game. Toothless picked his team first, which half was lightning, dark, and dragon type, while Hiccup's team was everything!

At once, the two begun to battle each other. The first was dragonite vs Hitmochan. Hiccup wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but she had to try. Dragonite used dragon rage, while Hitmochan uses chop. Hiccup growled. The attack caused half of her Pokemon's life. She tried to use close combat, while Toothless used dragon claw. Then with one hit, Hitmochan was defeated. Hiccup gaped and glared at Toothless who was sticking a tongue out like a little child. Hiccup rolled her eyes, now she has to deal with two little children. Toothless and NightFury. She never thought a dragon would beat her fighting Pokemon! Then Hiccup summoned Slyveon. Toothless gasped and Hiccup smirked.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, but I just did!" Hiccup chuckled.

"No!"

Then Slyveon used moon blast, which was super effective and caused dragonite's life points drained away. Toothless growled as he summoned Jolteon. Hiccup laughed. Two evolution of eevees against each other. Hiccup used every moves she could to defeat Jolteon, she even used mirror on it, so her pokemon wouldn't get hurt, however Toothless on the other hand was using every single attacks as he could, thunderbolt, shock wave, and discharged. Hiccup gasped. The use of discharged caused her Pokemon the be paralyzed. Toothless snickered as he kept on attacking Slyveon until the Pokemon's life was drained. Hiccup grumbled, but Jolteon's life was nearly gone too. Then Hiccup choose Onyx. Toothless gaped, shaking his head, but Hiccup just ignored him, taking out his jolteon.

Toothless sighed, choosing his Palkia. Hiccup's smiled faded and knew this dragon type has water in it's attacks. In an instant, Onyx was defeated. Hiccup then choose delcatty and made her pokemon use thunderbolt! Hiccup wanted to beat Toothless so badly. This is her fourth pokemon and now she has two pokemon left to beat Toothless!

After Palkia and delcatty were both gone, the two use Umberon vs Umberon. Hiccup and Toothles stared at each other and laughed. The two picked the same pokemon! Hiccup knew it's going to be tough to beat Toothless's Umbreon because it's a dark type like hers. As the two battle each other, it took a while because the attacks weren't that very effective towards each other.

Finally, after thirty minutes of fighting, the two Umbreons were gone and now Hiccup and Toothless were at their final pokemon. Two rare ones. Toothless with Latias and Hiccup with Xerneas. Hiccup chuckled to herself, while Toothless gave her a horror look. A fairy type verses a dragon type. This should end well.

"You're going to loose Haddock!" Toothless smirked.

"Ha as if!" Hiccup crossed her arms.

"Okay, then looser becomes a slave for the winner until the party and winner..."

"What the winner gets? Can't think of one?"

"Winner gets loser's valuable possession!"

Hiccup smirked. "Deal!"

The two shook on it and turned back to the game. There was no way Hiccup would want to be Toothless's slave and there was no way she would want to loose her valuable possession! She couldn't live without it! Although she wouldn't mind Toothless being her slave than vice versa.

The two battled off, trying to destroyed one another. Hiccup used Physic, Giga Impact, Close Combat, Natural Power, and Moonblast. Some of the attacks was able to affect Latias, but the attack that mostly effect Latias's life point was moonblast. The only attacks that Latias was resistant to was Physic and Close combat and it only worked a little bit, not that much, which was disappointing. Hiccup was glad she had a fairy move or else she might not be able to get Latias's life points goes to half. On the other hand Toothless used Zen headbutt, Physic, Mist Ball, and Dragon Pulse. The first three attacks did work, however, Dragon Pulse didn't because fairy types are immune to dragon type moves, but the physics attack did lots of damage on Latias.

Hiccup and Toothless glared at each other each time one of their Pokemon gets it's life drain. Their Pokemon are the same level because they're all level 100. If only there was a level 200, hat would've helped a lot, but even though it's a battle against two legendary Pokemon, it's worth it. Hiccup wished she could've got Lugia, that would've helped a lot, or possible Entei.

After a couple of moves, the two were near to the end of their Pokemon's life. Many potions ran out and everything that they owned in the game was gone and the only thing they would do was to use one of their last moves. Hiccup growled. She was out of Moonblast and only three of the attacks are resistant to Latias, while Toothless's Pokemon was able to attack her without any problem. Hiccup didn't want to loose. The thought of being Toothless's slave made a chill flew up her spin. Who knows what would this guy do to her before the day of the party.

Toothless leaned against the couch, smirking at Hiccup. He put his knuckles against his cheek, waiting for her final move. Hiccup bit her lip. There was no way a dragon type could beat a fairy type that easily, but it was Hiccup's fault for choosing the wrong attacks on a dragon type. If only she has all fairy attacks she would've beaten Toothless in three moves.

With a deep breath, Hiccup chose Natural Power. The life of Latias was only drained a little bit, but only one percent. Hiccup gaped as Toothless chose Zen Headbutt and all of Xerneas's life was drained away. Hiccup blinked and hugged her legs, while Toothless laughed at her.

"Ha, dragons will always win!" Toothless cheered. "You're now my slave and give me your valuable possession!"

Hiccup sighed. "Fine!"

Hiccup rolled up her left leg, taking out the prosthetic. Toothless blinked as Hiccup handed it over to him. Then Hiccup stuck her hand under the couch, taking out a prosthetic that looked very identical to her original one, putting it on her left leg. Hiccup held her head high, but Toothless just stared at her and back at her leg. He rubbed his eyes as he still stared at it as if he never saw one before.

He stood up, walking back and forth as he stared at her leg. Then his eyes widened. He whooped into the air, throwing his fists up. Hiccup frowned, tilting her head with confusion. What's going on with him? Toothless gave Hiccup a quick hug and he sat down as if nothing had happened. Hiccup blinked. What did just happened just now? Was Toothless having a stroke?

"What happened?" Toothless questioned.

"It was recent," Hiccup explained. "My parents and I got into an accident and I lost my leg at the process. Then they sued the guy. He was a drunk driver. Besides, this is valuable to me because I need to walk and I have lots of spares, so don't worry about it. A deal is a deal after all."

"This is going to be weird walking around with it." Toothless muttered.

"You were the one who came up with that idea the first place."

"Can I change it into something else?"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

Hiccup sighed. "I'll figure out something."

"Thank you!" Toothless sighed as he handed her the original leg and Hiccup switched the two, putting the spare under the couch.

"Oh shut up!" Hiccup muttered. "I'll figure out something you can take, besides I'll beat you in Smash Bros."

Toothless scoffed. "Yeah right, as if you can beat Charzard!"

"Don't mess with the Hero of Twilight, Toothless," Hiccup warned.

Toothless rolled his eyes and a growling sound caused Hiccup to become silent. She stared at Toothless and smirked. Toothless blushed and narrowed his eyes. All of that fighting might've made him a bit hungry.

Hiccup snickered. "Hungry?"

Toothless nodded. "Yeah."

"Want some hot chocolate and cookies?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded. "That'll be great. As long as I don't eat eels."

"Why eels?"

"They taste disgusting and whenever I'm in a sushi restaurant, I eat no eel!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two got up as they went into the kitchen. Hiccup poured in the water and heated it, while Toothless got the cups and poured in the powder. He also took out lots of mini marshmallows. Hiccup took out a plate of cookies from the jar and set it on a plate. The two begun to eat the cookies as they waited for the water to heat up. After a long battle, you've got to eat something sweet. Toothless glanced at his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"You need to go?" Hiccup questioned.

Toothless shook his head. "No, but I promised my dad I'll be home at three. He wants us to be prepare to go hang gliding tomorrow."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "That's sounds fun."

"It is, flying is one of my hobbies. Had you ever been hang gliding before?"

"No."

"I'll ask my dad if we can take you with us."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

Toothless laughed as if it was a joke. "Bother? Hiccup, this is something you need to experience. Trust me on this."

Hiccup's eyes softened as she poured in the hot water and stirred the hot chocolate. The two drank their hot drink and ate the cookies in silent. The taste of chocolate made her heart fly. Hiccup wondered what flying felt like. She knew NightFury's hobbies were flying too, so maybe he might know what it felt like.

"Hiccup, Toothless, we're home!" Valka called.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Hiccup greeted.

Valka hugged Hiccup and Toothless as she held up a large bag at Hiccup. Hiccup tilted her head, staring at her mom and the bag Judging by the bag, her mother must had bought her a dress.

"Sweetheart, I bought something nice for you and I want you to keep it!" she giggled.

"Shouldn't you want me to wait on Christmas?" Hiccup questioned.

"I already bought you a gift, this is something I really want you to wear someday." then she turned to Toothless. "Toothless, dear, we ran into your father and he wants you home early."

Toothless sighed. "That man never makes up his mind! I guess we have to play Smash Bros another day, huh?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah."

Toothless drank his last sip of hot chocolate and took a last bite of his cookie. Hiccup helped Toothless collect his games as lead him to the door. She opened it for him and Toothless stood outside and turned. He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Then a shadow appeared over him and Hiccup rolled her eyes and step outside, closing the door behind her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Toothless said.

Hiccup giggled. "Yeah."

"You'll love hang gliding, I know you will!"

"I think so too."

"I had a great time!"

"Me too."

"Well, see you. I'll let you know where to meet me."

"Okay, bye."

The two hugged and Toothless walked down the steps of the hill. Hiccup sighed as she went back into the house, ignoring the angry expression of her father and a giddy expression of her mother. She walked upstairs and went into her room, closing it behind her. She noticed the bag her mom put in her room that had the dress she wanted her to wear. Hiccup shrugged and put it inside her closet. She'll wear it later. Hiccup laid on her bed and her phone ring a small ringtone. She glanced at it and turned to her side.

 _NightFury: How was hanging out with your friend?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It was fun! I'm going gliding with him tomorrow!_

 _NightFury: Just wondering, what's his name? He goes to our school, right?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Yeah, his name is Toothless?_

 _NightFury: What did you guys do?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: We played Pokemon and he beat me. I'm his slave now and we agreed he'll take my valuable possession, which was my prosthetic and he didn't want to take it because he didn't want to walk around with it, so I told him I'll think of something. Then we ate hot chocolate and cookies, then my parents came home and they ran into his dad who wanted him to come home early._

 _NightFury: That seems like a fun day!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It was and I can't wait for gliding. Do you hang glide?_

 _NightFury: Something similar like that. Does sky diving count?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I guess so. So what does flying feel like?_

 _NightFury: You'll just have to wait until you fly, sweetheart! ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Don't give me any pet names! i'm not even your girlfriend!_

 _NightFury: Doesn't matter, but I think you'll have a great time with Toothless. He's a great flyer!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Do you know Toothless?_

 _NightFury: We're on the same team, his dad was the one who came up with my nickname._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: What's Toothless's nickname?_

 _NightFury: I can't tell you._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Why not?_

 _NightFury: It's a secret :p_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I hate you._

 _NightFury: Love you too!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Oh shut up!_

 _NightFury: I will never! By the way, I have to go. My dad wants me to help him with stuff._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It's alright. We'll talk tomorrow._

 _NightFury: Oh I know we will._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Whatever, bye!_

 _NightFury: Bye!_

As Hiccup was about to turn off her phone, she got another text message.

 _Toothless: Hey, about the bet we have, why not we change it to coffee or ice-cream? Berk's Coffee and Ice-Cream is going to all discount on the day after we go hang gliding._

 _Hiccup: I think that sounds better than we came up with._

 _Toothless: No kidding. I'll see you tomorrow!_

 _Hiccup: Yeah, you too!_

* * *

 **Sorry if the Pokemon battle was inaccurate! The only knowledge I have was the T.V. show as a kid and only one game and that's it and it's been years since I played and watch Pokemon. So sorry if it's not accurate.**


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless's house was bigger than Hiccup had expected. It looked like a regular normal house that is three stories was even bigger than her house too! Hiccup wasn't sure how he got that house, but his father must had made a lot of good money to get this house! It was in the late afternoon and it was cloudy, but at least there wasn't any snow falling. Hiccup walked over to the door and pressed the doorbell. She narrowed her eyes a bit, wondering if this was a good idea. Hiccup had never been flying and she knew there might be a fifty-fifty chance for her to fall off. What if she dies from falling?! Hiccup shivered as the little cartoon image of her falling played in her head.

The door opened. Hiccup glanced up as she noticed a man with red hair and dark skin, wearing a white flying gear. Hiccup blinked. She saw him before int he school. This was Coach Cloudjumper, coach of The Dragons and her mother's friend.

"Hiccup, it's good to see you again!" Cloudjumper patted her head. "The last time I saw you was when you were six. You were so cute! I'm glad you're coming hang gliding with us."

Hiccup nodded. "Th-Thank you for inviting me, sir."

"Call me Cloudjumper, Hiccup! No formalities! Toothless, you're girlfriend's here!"

Hiccup blinked. What did he just said? The words of Cloudjumper echoed through his head. Girlfriend?! Why do people still thinking they're in a relationship? They're only friends and that's it. Why can't people process that in their heads?!

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend!" Toothless shouted.

Before Hiccup could react, Toothless threw a punch at Cloudjumper, but the grown man blocked it with one head. Hiccup took a step back as the two glared at each other. It was hard to tell what they were thinking. Then the two laughed and Cloudjumper put an arm around his son, messing up his hair. Like Cloudjumper, Toothless was in his gliding gear and it was black.

"Sorry about that Hiccup," Toothless apologized. "Dad always make these jokes."

"It's alright, bud," Hiccup said. "My mom does those too sometimes."

"We have your hang gliding gear in the living room," Cloudjumper pointed the couch. "You can wear it over your clothes."

Hiccup nodded as she stepped into the house. The living room was huge and it looked like Hiccup was in another world. The inside was like a cave! Hiccup spotted a green gear and stared at it as she held it. She unzip the zipper and put it on. It felt like she has to wear spandex. As soon as she put it on, she glanced at Toothless and smiled.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"Green does suits you well," Toothless said.

"Alright, lovebirds, lets get going before you start making out!" Cloudjumper shouted.

Toothless growled. "If he keeps this up, I'm going to..."

Hiccup patted his back as they walked out of the house and went into the car. Cloudjumper must like teasing Toothless too much about everything. Of course she doesn't feel that way about Toothless. They just only know each other for a few days. No one falls in love in a few days, unless you're reading a fairy tale. Besides, she just wants to get to know Toothless more before she thinks of anything about dating. Also Astrid set her up with Nightfury, so she couldn't do that by liking someone else.

"So how did you two met?" Cloudjumper asked.

Toothless gulped. "I accidentally kicked the ball at her."

"Toothless, how many times do I have to tell you not to kick the ball in the halls?" Cloudjumper scolded. "Do you know how Stoick would react if he ever found out?"

Toothless. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"But it's alright, though," Hiccup chimed in. "If that ball didn't hit me, I wouldn't had met Toothless. He's really a great friend."

Cloudjumper smiled. "Well I'm glad."

Toothless smiled as he turned away. Hiccup could see on the window's reflection that he was still smiling. She frowned and shrugged. Maybe he was just pleased of what she said. Hiccup stared at the window as they went deep into Berk's forest. The forest was full of green with beautiful trees and flowers everywhere. The trees were over a thousand feet tall and the leaves were covering the sky. Hiccup had been into the forest before. She went there many times when she was little, but stopped because her parents didn't want her to get lost.

Once they stopped, the two got out of the car. Cloudjumper went over tot he truck, getting out two hang gliders. One was read, while the other was black, but at the end of the black glider has a red tip with a symbol on it, matching Toothless's not matching shoes. Cloudjumper nudged his head as the two followed him up the hill. He hheld the two hang gliders as if it was no problem.

"Wait until we fly over the clouds!" Toothless exclaimed. "It's really nice!"

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, had you even see Berk on air before? It's just...well it's hard to described it, but you'll know what I'm talking about when we fly!"

Hiccup giggle and playfully pushed him. Toothless made a cheeky smile and pushed her back. The two laughed as they glanced around the forest, admiring the wonders of Berk's forest. As they got to the top of the hill, Hiccup gasped. She could see the bottom that was covered with pine trees. She wondered if Cloudjumper drove them half up on a mountain and walked the other half up.

Cloudjumper and Toothless went on knees and started setting up the gliders. Hiccup wanted to help,b ut she knew she's probably not much use because she never even done this before. Also they look like they know what they're doing. They must had done this a thousand times. Hiccup wondered how Toothless was able to fly in his free time with soccer and school taking his time.

Finally, the two finished. Toothless hooked himself onto his glider and held out his hand. Hiccup gulped and took it. Cloudjumper attached something onto Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup wasn't sure what it was, but it must be something to help her stay connected to Toothless so she wouldn't fall off. She hoped her imagination of falling wouldn't come tree.

"Alright, kids, have fun," Cludjumper said. "Toothless make sure, you don't do anything crazy."

Toothless rolled his eyes. "I won't Dad!"

Hiccup blinked. "Wh-What what do you mean crazy?"

Before Cloudjumper could respond, Toothless jumped off of the mountian. Hiccup screamed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto her dear life. She glanced back at Cloudjumper, who was shaking his head.

"Toothless, you're supposed to make her like flying!" he shouted

However, Toothless wasn't paying attention. He kept on flying like a dragon. He made the hang glider spun around and diving down towards the forest. Hiccup stopped screaming. She could hear her heart pounding with fear, but at the same time it was also excitement. She loosened her grip and held onto his shoulders. Then Toothless made the glider flew straight, dodging each and every boulder that comes in their way. Hiccup smiled. Even though she's wearing an helmet, but she could feel the wind blowing in her hair. She never felt like this before, she felt...free.

Finally Toothless slowed down as they cam up to the sky. Hiccup could see the sun was setting. Toothless flew up further into the sky as they got into the clouds. Hiccup gasped and her eyes widened. She felt like she was in a different world. The sky was in a pinkish orange color and the clouds where with a mix of white and pink. She relax her grip, as she leaned forward, holding out a hand. She could feel the clouds passing through her fingers. However, she doesn't noticed Toothless, smiling at her with eyes softened as if he expected this.

Then Hiccup let go her other hand as she held out her hands even more. The clouds felt like another form of wind. Hiccup stopped, Toothless guided the glider out of the clouds. Hiccup gasped. It was already dark! Berk had a beautiful blanket of blue and black covering every inch of the land, except the light that made Berk bright. In front of them, Hiccup could see the northern lights. Hiccup gaped. She had never saw the northern lights before, but not up close. The lights were the colors of pink, light blue, purple, and yellow.

Hiccup stared at Toothless, who was also enjoying the few. She felt free and all of her worries were gone. She finally understood what Toothless and NightFury meant. They want her to experience of being free and the beauty that flying gives to people. Hiccup sighed as she wrapped her arms around Toothless's neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. She wished she could do this all night. Hiccup expected it to be cold, but it's not. The air was just the right temperature, even though it's winter. This is what how every flying creature felt like.

Once Toothless got them back onto the ground, Cloudjumper was waiting for them. He stared at Toothless, who Toothless only gave him a friendly shove. Cloudjumper chuckled as the the two packed everything up. Hiccup went into the car, waiting for them. She stared at the ceiling, remembering the experience she had. Hiccup pressed her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart pounding. She hadn't realized it was like this.

Toothless and Cloudjumper got into the car and drove. Hiccup stared at Toothless in the corner of her eyes. Even though Toothless was a great friend, but she never thought he'll be that amazing! Toothless glanced at her, but Hiccup glanced away. Why was she feeling this all of the sudden? She was supposed to like NightFury not him!

As they stopped next to the hill, Hiccup and Toothless got off and walked up to the house. Hiccup waned to say something, but she doesn't know what to say. Her mind was spinning in circles! Once they got to the top, Hiccup turned and smiled.

"Thanks for taking me to hang gliding," Hiccup smiled. "It was amazing, you're amazing!"

Toothless blinked.

"Uh...I mean the flying!" Hiccup sputtered. "You fly really well and...um..."

Toothless chuckled. "Your welcome and it was nice to bring you along. We should do this more often."

Hiccup nodded. "We should."

Toothless cupped Hiccup's chin as he leaned forward, kissing her check. A blushed crept all over her face and down to her neck. He gave her wink and turned around and started whistling as if nothing had happened. Once he was at the bottom, he went into the car and drove away. Hiccup stood there, blinking, trying to figure out what just happened.

She walked inside her house and went into her room. She walked into her balcony and stared at the sky. What is she going to do now? Sure she has a crush on both Toothless and NightFury because they're really nice guys and easy to talk to than the other guys she liked in the past. Hiccup groaned and buried her face into her arms. She didn't expect this to happen. Is she a horrible person for liking two guys the same time? Then her phone rang and Hiccup glanced at it.

 _NightFury: How was your flight?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It was amazing! It felt like I was flying!_

 _NightFury: See, I told you, you'll find out what it felt like!_

 _OneLeg_VikinHero: Yeah._

 _NightFury: Was it a romantic flight?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: shut up!_

 _NightFury: Was it?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It's none of your business._

 _NightFury: You and Toothless went at late noon, right? That's like the perfect moment to go on a romantic flight! You basically went on a date!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It wasn't a date!_

 _NightFury: Yes it was ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: No!_

 _NightFury: Yes!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Just shut up!_

 _NightFury: So...do you like him ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Be quiet!_

 _NightFury: Do you?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Why are you asking? Did Toothless asked._

 _NightFury: Hope, he never tells me about his love lift, but I just want to know._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I...don't know. Is it wrong to be into two people the same time?_

 _NightFury: So you do like me, huh?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Just answer the damn question!_

 _NightFury: Well, I never had that problem, but it actually depends who you like the most. Besides, there shouldn't be a problem with me and him._

 _OneLeg_VkingHero: Why? What "if" I do have a crush on you two?_

 _NightFury: Like I said, it wouldn't be a problem._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I don't get it._

 _NightFury: You'll find out at the party, alright?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Um...okay._

 _NightFury: Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Probably, good night._

 _NightFury: Night, princess!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Stop with the nicknames already!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Toothless: Wanna get coffee and ice-cream at 1?_

 _Hiccup: Sure, I'll be there._

 _Toothless: Can't wait for our second date ;)_

 _Hiccup: Bud, it's not a date and you know that!_

 _Toothless: I know, I know, can't blame me for thinking about it_

 _Hiccup: Whatever, I'll see you there, I just needed to do a few things first._

 _Toothless: Alright take your time! I don't mind if you're late. Everyone is always busy during this season_

 _Hiccup: Thanks for your understanding, I'll see you there._

 _Toothless: yeah you too!_

Hiccup put her phone in he pocket as she entered the living room. Her father wasn't home because of his work, but her mother was at the couch, reading a book. With a deep breath, Hiccup sat next to her, hugging her legs. Valka took off her reading glasses and set her book aside. She smiled at Hiccup and Hiccup smiled her back. Hicucp wasn't sure how her mother will help her on her problem, but she has to try.

"Hey, sweetie, do you need anything?" Valka asked.

"Um...I have a problem," Hiccup replied. "A big problem."

"What is it?" Valka frowned.

"It's a long story."

"I don't mind."

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid set me up with a guy after that I met Toothless. I don't know who this guy is, but only his username. I kept talking to this guy for a few days and Toothless and I are becoming great friends and now I realized I'm crushing on both of them. What do I do, Mom?!"

Valka blinked. "What's this guy's username?"

"NightFury." Hiccup mumbled.

Then Valka started to chuckled. Hiccup stared at her mother. Why was she laughing at this problem? This is serious! She doesn't want to hurt these two and she needed her answer now! She doesn't want her friendship with Toothless and NightFury to end! Hiccup finally had two guy friends who don't bully her, aside from Fishlegs who never done that. It's not like her mother had been in the same situation as her right?

"Hiccup, don't worry about it," Valka said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup demanded. "I need to worry about it."

"Hiccup, you'll find out when you meet NightFury. He's a lot closer than you think."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see, Hiccup. Trust my word on this and wait until the party, okay?"

Hiccup nodded. "Okay."

"That's my girl." Valka kissed her head.

Hiccup smiled as she got up and walked out of the house. Maybe she should just do what her mom says. If NightFury is a lot closer than she thinks, than he must be the guy she actually does knows. Then who? The only guys she knew was Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Eret, Ashton, and Toothless. Not that much, but it has to be one of those guys, hopefully it's not Snoutlout, Eret, and Ashton. Hiccup would just punch them if NightFury turned out to be them. It has to be either Fishlegs or Toothless, but Fishleg doesn't have the same hobbies like NightFury, while Toothless...Hiccup crossed her arms. Toothless does have similar hobbies like NightFury and he does have a disable, but does he have one foot?

There might be a fifty-fifty chance for Toothless to be NightFury. They're both on the same team after all. Besides, if she asked Toothless, he'll just avoid the topic and NightFury might do the same thing.

Once Hiccup got to Berk's Coffee and Ice-Cream, she went inside. Toothless was sitting at the corner, having coffee and ice-cream. He has a huge smile on his face as if he was a little kid. The shop was small, but there were enough chairs for two people. Even though she's a bit early, but she didn't mind. Spending time with Toothless made her smile. Hiccup walked over to the table and sat down across from Toothless. Toothless glanced up and smiled.

"You're early," Toothless chuckled.

"Yeah, it went a lot faster than I thought," Hiccup said.

"Do you want anything?" Toothless asked. "Coffee, hot chocolate, ice-cream, bakery goods?"

"I thought I was the one who's going to buy treat you, not vice versa."

"We had a stupid bet, how about sharing one secret and never tell anyone?"

Hiccup stared at him. Is he serious? They only known each other for some days and now they're talking about sharing secrets. Hiccup usually doesn't have that much secrets, but it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright," Hiccup sighed. "I used to have a crush on Ashton."

Toothless blinked. "Are you serious? He's an idiot!"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I was only a kid then and realized he'll never be interest in me. I never told Astrid or anyone about that, but hey, you move on."

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I know."

"Besides, he might be a lot closer than you think."

"Haha, very funny. So what's your secret?"

Toothless grinned. "I kept a secret pet from my dad."

"Really? What happened?"

"I found it in the woods and it had only one leg, so I went to the animal hospital and got it healed and kept it. My dad never found out, but I knew he might one day and I just made up a half lie story that I found this pet and asked if I could keep it. He agreed and to this day we still have out cat! Here's a picture of him."

Toothless took out his phone and handed it over to Hiccup. She took it and stared ta the picture. The cat has black fur and green eyes as if it was Toothless in cat form. He also had a brown collar with a bell attached to it too. The cat has three legs, but it also has a prosthetic. Hiccup had to admit. The cat was so cute and she could see the collar says: Fish. Hiccup chuckled. He named his cat, Fish? Then again she shouldn't say anything since everyone in Berk almost has weird names because of their viking heritage.

Hiccup handed the phone back to Toothless, "Your cat is adorable."

"Adorable like me?" Toothless wiggled his brows.

"Don't push it." then Hiccup paused. "So...um...Why do you wear two different shoes?"

Toothless chuckled. "I lost my other pair and couldn't find it, so I just decided to wear it in different colors."

"Shouldn't you just buy another same pair."

"Yeah, but I'm cheap. I only spend my money on important things, like fish!"

"What's with you and fish?"

"It's a delicacy!" Then he stood up. "I'm going to get you something, alright? It's bugging me that you're not having anything."

"I can't buy it myself." Hiccup pointed.

"Don't care, I'm buying."

Hiccup rolled her eyes as Toothless walked up to the line. She stared at him in the corner of his eyes. She thought she'll get her answer like Toothless is NightFury, but no. Instead she got a different answer! She hates liking two guys the same time! Even though there is a good chance that Toothless is NightFury, she probably try to ask more questions about Toothless. Then Hiccup's eyes widened. What if that answer was just excuse?

Then Hiccup noticed a shadow behind her. She turned and her smile faded. Dagur was there with Snoutlout and Tuffnut. Hiccup groaned. She really doesn't mind Snoutlout and Tuffnut because she sometimes got along with, but with Dagur, not so much. Hiccup wished Dagur would just get picked up by a dragon and it lets him go to his death. Actually, now Hiccup thought about it, it might not be that bad.

"Hey, Shrimp!" Dagur laughed.

Hiccup sighed. "It's Useless, Dagur and if you're going to insult me, insult me correctly."

"Whatever," Dagur said. "We just want to see why little useless Hiccup was here by herself."

"Actually, I'm not." Hiccup pointed out. "I'm with a friend and he should be back any minute."

Snoutlout laughed. "What kind of guy wants to be friends with you, cuz? He must be mentally insane!"

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, did you bribed him to hang out with you?"

Before Hiccup could say something sarcastic as always, Dagur grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. All of the people int he shop stopped talking, staring at the scene. Hiccup sighed as if this didn't faze her. She had been through this...over a bunch of times and sadly she knows where this is going to do. First Snoutlout and Tuffnut would punch her in the gut. Then Dagur will punch her in the face as much as he could until Hiccup's face was all bruised up. After that, they take the money she has in her purse and go onto their merry way.

Like what she knew, Snoutlout and Tuffnut took turns punching her stomach. Hiccup hissed, wincing with pain. She wanted to fight back, but these guys were more stronger than her. Soon after they punched her, Dagur drew back his fist and smirked. Hiccup glanced at him and noticed someone was behind him. A smirk grew across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Dagur snapped.

"Oh nothing, just watching my friend holding a steaming up of coffee over your head." Hiccup said as if it was normal.

Dagur blinked and Toothless dump the coffee on top form his head. Dagur screamed as he lets go of Hiccup. He turned, facing a not so happy Toothless. His eyes were glaring down at Dagur and it looked like his eyes were slit like a cat whenever a cat is angry. Snoutlout and Tuffnut gasped as they faced Hiccup, muttering sorry and raced out of the shop. Hiccup chuckled. She always forgive them because it's not their fault they're Dagur's minions. They were actually forced to be in his gang.

"T-Toothless?!" Dagur sputtered.

"What are you doing to my friend?" Toothless hissed.

"I-I didn't know she was you friend."

"Really? Because I am mentally insane to be her friend, and if you don't leave now I'll make sure you're not going to regret anything at the upcoming soccer game, got it? If I see you bothering her again, I swear to Thor, I will come after you with an ax!"

Dagur nodded and raced out of the shop. Once the door was closed, all the customers cheered, which caused Hiccup to flushed. Now that was a scene. Toothless bowed as he helped Hiccup up onto her feet. One of the customers, who just bought a drink, gave it to Hiccup and winked. Hiccup blushed more and soon the manager gave them a bag of cookies, astronaut ice-cream, and lots of bakery goods. Hiccup and Toothless thanked them and they walked out of the shop. Hiccup couldn't believed what just happened. Toothless was scary when he's mad and cute the same time.

"Are you okay, Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Stomach a bit sore, but overall I'm okay."

"I hate Dagur. I hate how he treats people and how he uses Snoutlout and Tuffnut for his own use."

"No kidding."

"He shouldn't bothered you again. If he does...he's going to get it! No one messes with you!"

Hiccup giggled and her eyes softened. "Thank you, for being there for me."

"No problem, what are friends for." Then Toothless gasped. "Wanna go ice skating tomorrow?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yes! I-I just...um...never skated before."

Toothless snickered. "Don't worry, I'm not good either."

"You'er just saying that just to make me feel better, huh?

"Yeah, pretty much."

The two walked up the hill, eating the bakery goods the manager gave them. They both shared half of it and tried to make it even as they could, but Toothless kept on eating it. The coffee that the customer gave Hiccup was peppermint, which fit for the holiday theme. As they walked snow begun to fall. The two glanced up as Hiccup held out her hand. A little snowflake fell onto her finger tips. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Toothless sticking his tongue out to catch some snowflakes. Hiccup shook her head. She's glad to have a friend like him, even though she has a crush on him.

Once they got to the top, Hiccup could see the curtains were closed and one of the curtains contains a show of two figures. One big one and one small one. Hiccup groaned. Why can't her parents leave her alone in her social/love life?

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Toothless said.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Hiccup giggled.

"By the time we're done with ice skating tomorrow, you're going to end up falling for me."

"Haha, very funny."

"Have a good rest of your day, my little fish-bone!" Toothless hugged her as he walked down the steps.

Hiccup flushed. "I'm not a fish-bone!"

"Well it does fit you!"

"Thank you, you useless person!"

"I am your useless person!"

As Toothless gave her a final wave, Hiccup went inside, ignoring her parents. She could hear her mother squealing and her father cracking his knuckles as if he's going to hunt Toothless down. Hiccup went into her room and fell onto her bed. Her phone vibrated. Hiccup thought it was NightFury, but it was. It was Toothless and he sent her a picture from yesterday when they were hang gliding together. The picture was her with her hand up, touching the clouds with a smile on face. Hiccup sighed as she saved the picture in her photos. Then she noticed someone just texted her a few minutes ago and this time it was NightFury.

Hiccup was about to type in if NightFury was Toothless, but she doesn't want to be that straight forward with it. Besides, what if she's fully wrong and NightFury tells Toothless and he'll just laugh at her and won't be her friend? Hiccup shook that thought away. Maybe she should try to figure out tomorrow. They are hanging out tomorrow anyway, so it's a perfect time to confront him! If Hiccup was right, then she'll just strangle him for messing with her!

 _NightFury: Anything new happened?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I almost got beat up, but Toothless saved me._

 _NightFury: That's good, you must had fallen for him ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I don't like him!_

 _NightFury: Then what was that talk about liking two people the same time?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It was a scenario_

 _NightFury: As if I'm going to believe that!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Whatever._ _Do you have any plans tomorrow?_

 _NightFury: Hanging out with friends, you?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Ice-Skating with Toothless_

 _NightFury: Have fun on your date!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It's not a date!_

 _NightFury: Are you serious? You went on a romantic flight with him, hung out with him (at a coffee shop I assumed, really cliche now I think about it), and now going ice-skating with him tomorrow! He likes you!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Are you...jealous?_

 _NightFury: Haha...no. I'm not jealous of him because there's no need to be jealous of Toothless at all, actually._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Really? Why?_

 _NightFury: You'll find out at the party, promise. ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Okay, you better keep your word._

 _NightFury: I will!_

"Hiccup!" Stoick called

"Yeah?" Hiccup shouted.

"Can you help me find my white dye and red suit? I have to be Santa at the school!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!"

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Have to go, my dad needs me to help him on stuff._

 _NightFury: Alright, talk to you soon! Bye ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Bye and stop with the winks emojis!_

 _NightFury: I will never! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Racing down stairs, the first person Hiccup saw was her father. Hiccup groaned. Stoick was sitting at his usual chair with arms crossed as if he was waiting for her to come down. Her skates were hanging at her side. Sighing, Hiccup approached her father and sat down. Her mother was in the kitchen, getting prepare to make some food for the party. The two glanced at each other and stare around the living room. Hiccup wanted to get out of the house, even though Toothless was going to pick her up. Then Stoick sighed ans out his big arms on Hiccup's shoulders.

"I know you've been hanging out with Toothless lately," Stoick begun.

"Oh great hear we go," Hiccup muttered.

"But we need to have the talk," Stoick finished.

"Dad, I already know about the birds and the bees," Hiccup said. "please I don't need to hear it again."

Hiccup didn't want to relive that time she asked where babies came from, which she ended up learning about the birds and the bees. She even regret for asking. Of course she was only ten then and it was her father that scar her for telling her how the process worked and everything else. Her mother was at a soccer meeting and couldn't tell her and she got mad at Stoick for telling her and saying a mother should tell their child how it works and not the father.

Stoick blinked. "I'm not talking about that!"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "Oh..."

"What I'm saying that since you're growing up and only been dating, thankfully. I'm allowing you to have a proper relationship...when the time comes."

Hiccup chuckled. "Thanks Dad, but Toothless and I are just friends."

"Sure, you are." the mayor muttered.

"Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright and be careful!"

"I will!"

Stoick gave Hiccup a hug and kissed her head. Hiccup smiled as she walked out of the house. She sighed, thanking Odin for not letting her go through the birds and the bees. As Hiccup begun to walk down the steps, she noticed a figure was climbing up in her direction. She smiled as she rushed down to her friend. Her heart pounded with excitement! Toothless stopped as Hiccup approached to him. The two smiled as they walked down the steps.

"Ready for ice-skating?" Toothless asked.

"Are you kidding, you bet!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Even though Hiccup was excited, but at the same time she spent time trying to plan out to expose Toothless as NightFury. Even though Toothless told her his excuse, but she somehow take a peek at his left foot and saw it was a prosthetic, that will prove Toothless is NightFury. Hiccup can't stop smiling how this will play out in her head. That means she won't have to deal with liking two guys the same time!

"So do you have anything new going on?" Hiccup questioned.

"My family members are coming over for a Christmas Eve party," Toothless replied. "I just gonna ditch cause they're my dad's family and they sometimes get in my nerves."

"You can come over to my house on Christmas Eve," Hiccup suggested. "My parents will be busy during that time."

"That'll be great!"

As soon as they got to the lake, they could see many people were skating around. There were many children, couples, and other people who just wanted to skate. There was also a cute elderly couple too. Around the lake, some children are making a snowman, while others having a snowball fight and making snow angles. There are some people Hiccup recognized from school. The two put on their skates and walked towards the ice. Hiccup stared at the ice and gulped. The way the people were skating made it looked easy. How could people skate so well? Once Hiccup's feet touches the clear floor, her feet tangle each other and she grabs onto Toothless's arm. Toothless blinks and snickers as if he was enjoying her clinging onto him. Hiccup glares at him and her cheeks flushes. She's glad it was winter because her cheeks were pink.

"S-Sorry," Hiccup muttered.

"It's alright," Toothless said. "Just hang on."

Hiccup nodded. She stopped holding onto Toothless's arm and just tug onto his sleeve instead. She didn't want people think they're a couple. The two skated around the lake, smiling. Hiccup wanted to have a conversation with Toothless, but for some reason the smiles they gave each other just does it for them. With a deep breath, Hiccup lets go of Toothless and moved her feet a bit. She could feel Toothless's hand pushing her a bit. Hiccup kept on skating slowly as she could. She turned and Toothless gave her a reassuring smile. However, his expression changed and he pointed at her. Hiccup frowned and turned back. Her eyes widened. She was going into a push. Hiccup tried to move backwards, but it was too late. She crashed into the bush as her body goes over it, having her face landed in the snow head first. Toothless roared with laughter.

"Now that's funny!" Toothless laughed.

"Thank you for your impeccable timing!" Hiccup murmured.

Hiccup got up, trying to regain her balance. Snow and leaves were covering in her hair. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Ashton and Heather ice-skating together. Hiccup made a sour face. Of all places to see them, she had to see them here. The couple didn't noticed her because she was at the far corner of the lake. Ashton's eyes brightened as he noticed Toothless. He smirked and whispered something into Heather's ear. She turned and smirked as well. As they skated over to Toothless, Heather kicked out her leg, causing it to hit Toothless's left leg. Toothless gasped. He was about to fall forward, but instead he leaned backwards, landing onto his bottom. Hiccup tried to skate over to him, but her feet tangled each other again. As she fell,Toothless caught her. Hiccup sighed and sat on her legs.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, stupid Heather did this."

"Let me see if your leg is okay."

"Hiccup-"

Before Toothless could fished, Hiccup fulled Toothless's left leg and rolled his pant sleeve up. Hiccup was ready to see a prosthetic, but instead the only thing she saw was a normal leg. Blinking, Hiccup pursed her lips and gnashed her teeth. She rolled the sleeve back into place and turned around.

"Dammit!" she whispered to herself.

She thought she'll finally had Toothless exposed, but instead it was a normal leg! Hiccup crossed her arms. She has to try something else. There was no way Hiccup was going to give up until she could prove that Toothless was NightFury.

Then she heard a snicker behind her. Hiccup turned and Toothless was still sitting on the ice. Was he the one laughing? Smiling, Hiccup stood up, helping Toothless back onto his feet. Hiccup scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball. As Ashton and Heather passed them, Hiccup threw a snowball at Heather. Before the two could turned around, Hiccup made another snowball and threw it at Ashton. As the couple turned around, Hiccup and Toothless threw more snowballs at them. The couple glared at them as they skated away off of the lake and took off their skates as they ran far away until the snowballs couldn't reach to them.

"Now that's a payback I could live with," Toothless chuckled.

"They did deserved it," Hiccup said. "No one messes with you."

"Aw, you do care!"

"Shut up!"

The two got off of the frozen lake as they took off their skates and put on their regular shoes. Even though Hiccup had a good day, but she as still disappointed that Toothless didn't have a prosthetic leg. However, there are other evidence that she could expose and there was no way Hiccup could give up. As they walk around the lake, one of the children gave them free hot chocolate. Hiccup smiled and patted their heads as she took a sip. The drink tasted like it was from powder and water, but she didn't mind. Hiccup sometimes drank these types of drinks.

"Do you think Ashton and Heather will kill us?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Who knows? He's the captain of The Vikings and they might will get us back."

Toothless scoffed. "There's no way The Vikings will get back at us."

"Why?"

"My teammates are pretty protective of one another, so if someone like Ashton wants payback, he and Heather will have to go through all of my friends and then me and no one doesn't want to see one of The Dragons angry and it's not a pretty sight."

"But they will target me the most, though."

"I doubt it. You're my friend. If they do mess with you, they have to go through me. I'm sure Ashton doesn't want to see an angry dragon captain."

Hiccup blinked. "You're the captain?!"

Toothless laughed. "Yeah! Why do you think Dagur, Snoutlout, and Tuffnut was scared of me! Sure Ashton doesn't look like he's scared of me because of my personality, but when I get angry, it's not a pretty sight."

"Remind me not to get into your bad side."

"I doubt you might see that."

Hiccup giggled as she stared at Toothless. She knew he has to be NightFury. Their hobbies, personalities, and wink emojis are all him. Hiccup wished Toothless could just confessed so they could go on a proper date and be an official boyfriend and girlfriend! Besides, if Toothless is NightFury, why was he keeping it a secret and not tell her? Was it because he's scared? Hiccup wasn't sure, but she'll like Toothless either way because both of his personas are technically the same. Then Hiccup frowned. If Toothless is NightFury, does that means Toothless already knew she was OneLeg_VikingHero? Hiccup shook that thought away. There was no way Toothless would find out she's OneLeg_VikingHero. There was no way he found the evidence!

"By the way, I'm coming over to your house a day before Christmas Eve," Toothless said. "My dad wants to have dinner with your parents."

"That's fine," Hiccup smiled. "That means we can hang out, but just to let you know, no cellphones during dinner. My parents like to have actual conversation than people looking at their phones."

Toothless nodded. "Makes sense. I'll keep that in mind."

Hiccup couldn't help it to smile wider. This will give her a chance to break into Toothless's phone and see if he has the same private chat Astrid made for her and NightFury and if it's the same, then she was right! Then Hiccup crossed her arms. That will take a while and Hiccup wanted to find out sooner than later.

"You know, you can come over to my house anytime you want!" Hiccup pointed out. "Your always welcome."

"Really? Cool! Do you mind if I come over tomorrow?"

"Oh that's perfect!"

"Anyway, I have to get going," Toothless said as he walked into a different direction. "I have to help my dad with Christmas shopping and everything else."

"Well at least it's better than late than never!"

"Yeah, but my dad always does the last minute. I'm surprised he actually remembers."

"Well, have fun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The two waved as Toothless disappeared into the crows. Tomorrow will be a great opportunity to find out and even though it's rude for a friend to snoop around, but Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. She has to find out if Toothless=NightFury! Hiccup took out her phone and went into the private chat room. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she didn't care!

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Hey, how was your day?_

 _NightFury: Huh, I never thought you'll be the one to start a conversation._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Just answer the question you useless reptile!_

 _NightFury: lol Good, I hung out with my_ _friend. What about you? How was your date?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It's not a date!_

 _NightFury: As if I'm not going to believe that, so what's your next date with Toothless? ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: We're just gonna hang out at my house tomorrow._

 _NightFury: I see, got any ideas?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Probably a movie on Netflix._

 _NightFury: That's it?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Do you have a problem?_

 _NightFury: Actually no, but what movie are you guys planning to watch?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I don't know, anything he wants._

 _NightFury: Really?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Well yeah, he's my friend after all and I'm going to be a nice host._

 _NightFury: Aw, you're so sweet!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Shut up!_

 _NightFury: Hate to end this conversation so soon, but I have to do some Christmas shopping._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I thought you already did that._

 _NightFury: Yeah..._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: You're hopeless!_

 _NightFury: but I'm hopeless for you!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I'll walk to you tomorrow, then?_

 _NightFury: You definitely will! ;) Bye!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Bye_

As Hiccup logged off of the private chat, Hiccup dialed in a number and it started ringing.

"Hello" a voice said.

"Hey, Cloudjumper, it Toothless there?" Hiccup asked.

"No, he's not home yet, but I could tell him that you called." Cloudjumper suggested.

"You don't have to, but I just have a question."

"What is it?"

"What happens when Toothless eats eels?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup couldn't help it, but to laugh. Her parents were shopping and she has the whole house to herself. Not only that Toothless was coming over. She had everything she needed for their hang out. Movies and chips with eel dip! Hiccup was glad she called Cloudjumper yesterday and asked him about Toothless's disliked of eels. Hiccup had everything planned out in her tiny mind! When Toothless comes over, they'll watch the movie, he eats food, gets sick, and throws up into he bathroom. This will give Hiccup an opportunity to take the phone and see if he has the same private chat like she does. After Hiccup finds out, then she'll confronts Toothless!

"It's brilliant! Brilliant!" Hiccup laughed. "Nothing can stop me!"

For some reason Hiccup felt like a villain in a Disney movie that turned a king into a llama. She forgot what the movie was called, but it was a good movie and very funny too. Then the doorbell rang.

Hiccup chuckled. "The guest has arrived."

Hiccup walked over to the door and smiled. Toothless was there and he stepped into the house. The two nodded to each other as Toothless walked upstairs. Hiccup tried to make her smile normal as possible, but she couldn't helped it, but smile evilly. Of course she knew it was wrong to feed her best friend something he doesn't like that could give him a stomach ache and puke, but she didn't care. Hiccup needs prove and this plan was perfect!

"So what movie are we watching?" Toothless asked.

"How about the wizarding world of Harry Potter?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yes!" Toothless cheered. "I love that movie. Are we going to have a marathon?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! What house are you?"

"Hufflepuff."

Toothless snickered. "I'm Slytherdor!"

Hiccup blinked. "A what?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor mix!"

Hiccup giggled. She could actually see that. Once they got to her room, Hiccup closed the door and grabbed her laptop. The two sat together, peering over the computer. Hiccup clicked on the first Harry Potter movie. As the movie starts, Hiccup fiddled with her braid. She's not sure when she should offer Toothless the food, but mauybe when they get halfway through the movie, Hiccup should offer it or when they start the second movie.

"How were you introduced to Harry Potter?" Toothless questioned.

"I needed to find a book to read and I read it," Hiccup replied. "You?"

"The movies!"

"Obviously. Did you eventually read the books?"

"Well duh! Something had to keep me entertain when waiting for the movies to come out."

Hiccup shook her head. Although the book as better, but Hiccup does enjoy the movies as well. Her mother was the one who read it first and told her to read it after she read The Inheritance Cycle. Hiccup chucked as they watched the part where Harry uses accidental magic for the snake to escape. She wished magic and dragons were real! If they were real, Hiccup would've been Berk's dragon rider! She could see it now. Hiccup wearing cool clothing and having a cool black dragon that she cold go free falling with and have a fly suit to fly with it. Now that will be awesome!

While they were watching, Toothless took out his phone and set it aside. Hiccup blinked. This was all too easy. She wanted to sneak her hand over to the phone, grabbed it, and ran out of the room, but she had to stick with the plan. She has to make Toothless eat the eel dip and she made sure he won't smell the scent of eel because Cloudjumper told her that Toothless could smell eel if he was being served by it. So Hiccup used many spices and lemon to make sure she wouldn't smell the scent of eel. Hopefully, Toothless wouldn't smell it.

As they got to the party were Harry got into Gryffindor, Toothless got up and headed out of the door.

"I'm going to use the restroom for a sec," Toothless said.

Hiccup nodded. "Alright, do you want me to pause the movie?"

Toothless shook his head. "No."

"Okay, hurry back."

"I will."

Once Toothless closed the door, Hiccup picked up his phone right away. She could feel her heart racing. She will finally find out if Toothless is NightFury! Just as she turned it on, the phone went to all of the apps, but it turned blank, showing a battery symbol and then it turned fully black. Hiccup dropped the phone and pursed her lips. Who the hell, brings a phone that is already dead?! Hiccup shoved the dip and chips under her bed and crossed her arms. Hiccup could've believe it! She was this close! This close to find out and Toothless just had to being a dead phone!

"Dammit, Toothless!" Hiccup hissed. "Damn you stupid dead phone!"

Hiccup wished she could go back in time and made sure Toothless's phone was in full battery, but no, it has to be dead! Great, first Plan A trying to see a prosthetic leg didn't work and now Plan B checking the phone didn't either. Now Hiccup needed to think of a Plan C to figure out.

Then Toothless opened the door, smiling. Hiccup smiled back, trying to keep a straight face so Toothless wouldn't find out what she was really up to. He sat down and leaned back, puller her with him as he put an arm around her waist. Hiccup blushed, but her arms were still crossed. Her mind was going on rage that her plan failed and wasn't prepare for his phone to die. Toothless took his phone and turned it on, but it was still blank.

"Oh man, I forgot to bring my charger!" Toothless exclaimed. "Oh well."

"Yeah," Hiccup muttered.

"You said something?"

Hiccup shook her head. "No."

"By the way, my teammates want to meet you tomorrow, is that alright?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup smiled. "Sure!"

Toothless ruffled her hair as they continued to watch the movie. Hiccup tried to pay attention to the movie, but she couldn't. Maybe meeting Toothless's teammates might be a good idea. She could just asked them if Toothless is NightFury and everything will be alright! This was a perfect Plan C and the third time has to work! After over ten hours of watching the whole series, they finally got to the 17 years later. Even though Hiccup loved the movies, but the third and the part 2 movie was her favorite. Toothless sniffed as he held Hiccup like a pillow. Hiccup patted his head.

"There, there," she said.

"But it's so sad!" Toothless exclaimed. "Everyone is all grown up and Harry doesn't have to deal any crap now!"

"Except when his kids turned into teenagers," Hiccup pointed out.

"That is so true!"

The two laughed as the movie finished. Hiccup closed her laptop and they walked out of her room. As they got to the door, Toothless stepped out and faced her. Hiccup couldn't wait until tomorrow. Not only exposing Toothless as NightFury, but also meeting new people they will eventually be her friend.

"I think you'll like my teammates," Toothless said. "They're great people. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Meet me at my house, okay?"

"Okay I'll see you there. Bye!" Hiccup grinned.

Toothless smiled back. "Bye."

Once Toothless turned around and walking down the steps. Hiccup raced up her room, got the eel dip and threw it into the trash. Like Toothless, Hiccup doesn't even like eel either. It's her least favorite food. Sighing, Hiccup sat on the couch. She was so close and failed. It's like as if everything she planned just backfired at her. First Hiccup didn't see a prosthetic leg yesterday and now Toothless's phone was dead. Hopefully, Plan C will work out tomorrow. Hiccup just needed to ask Toothless's teammates if Toothless is NightFury and that's it. A very simple plan that couldn't go wrong...right? Then her phone rang.

 _NightFury: How was your movie date?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Really? That's the first thing you asked?_

 _NightFury: Well yeah!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Stop bugging into my love life!_

 _NightFury: Princess, there is no way I will ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: One, it wasn't a date and two we just watch a whole marathon of HP._

 _NightFury: That's so cool! I'm so jealous!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Also Toothless is going to let me meet his teammates. Are you going to be there?_

 _NightFury: Want to meet me soon, princess?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Answer the question._

 _NightFury: No, I have to do some things._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I see..._

 _NightFury: But I'll meet you at the party and don't get too impatient, princess._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Yeah right as if I will._

 _NightFury: Uh-huh. Anyway, I have to go._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Trying to get away from me already?_

 _NightFury: As if I would, princess, but I have to do a little side project. ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: What is it? We're out of school!_

 _NightFury: I know, but it's very important to me._

 _OneLeg_Viking: Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow._

 _NightFury: Yeah, you too and I hope you talk about me with Toothless and my team._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Shut up!_

 _NightFury: Aw, I'm making you blush, aren't I? ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Shut up before I actually do find you!_

 _NightFury: As if you'll try and find out who I am ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Oh don't you underestimate me!_

 _NightFury: Alright, stop staling, I need to work ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: you're the one who's stalling!_

 _NightFury: Bye, princess ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

Sighing, Hiccup walked up to Toothless's house. She could hear the sounds of many people inside. She wondered what Toothless's teammates were like. Hopefully, they're not like Ashton and the rest of the Vikings. Aside from Astrid and Ruffnut being the only nicer once, but she was still weary about Toothless's friends. With a deep breath, Hiccup rung the doorbell. The door opened and Toothless let out a huge smile. Behind him were lots of people. One was a girl with blonde hair and wore blue clothing, the other was a big girl with brown hair, the other had fiery red hair, and two twins with green hair. Hiccup let out a small smile.

"You made it!" Toothless exclaimed. "I thought for a second there you won't come."

Hiccup rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Aw, she's so cute!" the blonde girl squealed.

Hiccup blushed as Toothless put an arm around her as he let her inside. His friends were staring at her as if she was a stranger. Toothless sat her down at the nearest couch and the group sat at the other couches. Hiccup glanced around. She could feel the awkwardness around her. Just think of the plan!, Hiccup thought to herself. She could see it now. Once Hiccup claimed that Toothless is NightFury, Toothless's friends will confess that it's true and she'll have Toothless exposed. After that she hopefully goes on a third date with him. The romantic flight and ice skating counts as it.

"Friends, Hiccup, Hiccup friends," Toothless stated.

"H-Hi!" Hiccup stuttered.

"The red hair is Hookfang, blondie Stormfly, twins Belch and Barf (that's not their real hair), and brown hair Meatlug."

"Do they have nicknames?" Hiccup asked

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, Stormfly is Deadly Nadder, Hookfang is Monsterous Nightmare, Meatlug is Gronkle, and the twins Zippleback."

"What's your nickname?" Hiccup eyed at him.

Toothless smirked. "I will tell you at the party."

"Really?!"

"Yep, now excuse me, I have to get some snacks and play nice, Hiccup."

"Hey!"

Toothless winked at her as he closed the door, going into the kitchen. Hiccup glanced at the kitchen. There was no windows and there was only one door. Hiccup stared at Toothless's friends and back at the door. It does looked like Toothless does need to get something. He might be trying to be a good host. Besides they look like nice people to hang out with and they do look familiar. Hiccup had seen Stormfly with Astrid a lot, but never hung out with the two because she didn't want to disturbed them, even when Ruffnut and Tuffnut hung out with the green haired twins too.

"It's Finally to meet you Hiccup," Storymfly said. "Astrid and Toothless told us about you."

"Mostly Toothless," Hookfang pointed out. "That guy couldn't stop talking about you. It took us a while to shut him up."

Hiccup giggled. "Really?"

"Are you kidding?" Belch shouted. "That guy practically worships you! We wouldn't be surprised if he never talked about us!"

Hiccup narrowed her eyes. That is true. Toothless never mentioned them until yesterday. Besides, Stormfly does remind her of Astrid a lot and they could be like twins, but Stormfly seemed to be a bit older. The twins younger, but older than Toothless, while Hookfang and Mealug seemed like they're the oldest. Hiccup wondered how Toothless got position of captain if he's the youngest.

"He really does adores you," Meatlug pointed out. "When he first saw you, it was technically love at first sight!"

Hiccup frowned. "He noticed me?"

Stormfly nodded. "Yeah, ever since the beginning of his Sophomore year and when he saw you hanging out with Astrid, he went heads over heels. Of course you never noticed because you never met him, but he did tried to talk to you whenever you're with Astrid, but he chickened out and never did. He did accidentally found out you worked with Gobber when he was hanging out with me and Astrid. We sometimes stopped by at the shop just to tease him, but he never went in. He even got a job at Gobber's because he wanted to talk to you. Then Astrid was planning for you guys to have a blind date, but instead, he accidentally kicked you with a soccer ball."

Hiccup blinked. "I never noticed that."

"Yeah, he technically fell for you hard, but don't tell him we told you this," Stormfly whispered. "he'll kill us!"

Hiccup smiled. "I won't!"

Fiddling with her braid, Hiccup wished she could've met Toothless at that time. The two would've gotten along easily like they do know and become great friends that like each other! Hiccup also wished she would've noticed Toothless like he had noticed her. That would've changed everything! Then Hiccup frowned. She wondered if the part when Stormfly said "Astrid was planning for you guys a blind date" was true. Astrid might've planned for them to meet by private chat rooms on their phones. Hiccup sighed. She needed to ask her question before Toothless comes back.

"So do you like Toothless, Hiccup?" Meatlug asked.

"Yeah do you?" Hookfang questioned. "Please say yes, we can't stand Toothless's love sickness anymore!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I do, but..."

"What but?!" Barf demanded. "I don't like that but!"

"But we still barely know each other and if we do go out, it might feel one sided."

Stormfly patted her shoulder. "I'm sure Toothless will understand and I'm sure if you guys do go into a relationship after you tell him or vice versa, it might work out than you think."

"Really?"

"Sure! Had you seen Ashton and Heather? They barely knew each other and started becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Look at them now! They're like the school's most popular couple, but I know you and Toothless will beat that."

Hiccup's eyes softened. Stormfly was right. It might work out than she thinks. She prayed Toothless wasn't listening to the whole thing because that would've been embarrassing for her and she probably might avoid him because of her confession that wasn't said directly to him. Then Hiccup shook her head. These questions were distracting her too much of her main goal! Hiccup doesn't want Stormfly and the others to know about her other crush on NightFury. they might call her names that Hiccup doesn't even wanted to hear. Hiccup scooted closer to the team, glaring at them.

"Is Toothless's nickname is Night Fury?" Hiccup demanded.

Stormfly blinked. "What are you talking about? Both Toothless and Night Fury are different people."

Hiccup stared at them blankly. "Really? Why do they have the same interests and personality then? Astrid set me up with Night Fury in a private chat and Toothless fits everything about him!"

Stormfly sighed. "I thought I told Astrid don't set you up with anyone!"

"Answer the question!" Hiccup snapped.

"They're neighbors and they grew up together," Meatlug replied.

"But in The Dragon Book, Toothless fits the description of a Night Fury!" Hiccup pointed out.

Hookfang shook his head. "Look, I don't know where you get that idea, but Toothless and Night Fury are different people."

Hiccup scoffed. "Do you have proof?"

"Yeah!" The twins nodded.

Stormfly took out her phone and handed it to her. Hiccup took it and stared at it. She blinked a few times. The picture was a bit similar to Toothless. This picture had a boy with pale skin, black freckles all over his body, green eyes, and short black hair. This picture looked like as if it was...

"Photoshop!" Hiccup stated. "This has to be photoshop!"

"Hiccup, we're serious, it's not photoshop." Meatlug said.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup demanded.

Meatlug. "We swear."

Hiccup sighed as she handed Stormfly's phone back. "Well...I feel stupid."

Meatlug chuckled. "It's alright, we have those moments."

Hiccup sighed and leaned back at the couch. Truth to be told, Hiccup doesn't believe what they were saying. The photo has to be photoshop, but at the same time, Hiccup does wanted to believe what they're saying as well. However, there was no way Hiccup was going to give up. She has Toothless coming over to her house for dinner, which was a perfect moment for her to sneak out, grab the phone, looked in it, and confront Toothless about it. Hopefully, this time Toothless's phone won't die on her or else she'll buy a charger and find out the hard way!

Then the door opened. Toothless came out with a tray of chips, dip, fish puffs, chicken, and juice. Toothless smiled at Hiccup and she smiled back. Hiccup wondered if he did heard them talking the whole thing because he was right next door!

"What did I missed?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing much!" Hiccup said quickly. "By the way, do you know where the restroom is?"

"Down the hall to the right, hurry back."

"I will."

Hiccup raced into the hall and went to the right into the bathroom. She locked it and placed her forehead on the wall. Even though Hiccup had planned everything out, she wanted to give up, but at the same time she doesn't want to. Hiccup knew she has one last chance left and if she blew it, she has to wait after Christmas Even just to find out. Then Hiccup's eyes widened. Astrid was the one who set her up with NightFury and she's the last person who knows who he really is. Astrid may be her last chance to find out if her plan for tomorrow doesn't work. Then Hiccup's phone vibrated.

 _NightFury: I see you tried to find out who I am, you can't get enough of me, huh? ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Shut up and who told you?!_

 _NightFury: Who else?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I will find out who you are!_

 _NightFury: I'll like to see you try!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Don't you underestimate me!_

 _NightFury: I won't, but if I were you, I would just wait._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Why do you want me to wait? Do you think you won'y like that I'm not the girl behind the phone?_

 _NightFury: What?! Are you serious? No, I just think it'll be a cool surprise. I'll like you no matter who you are._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Really?_

 _NightFury: Well yeah! I think you're a great person and have a cute personality ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: You know sometimes wouldn't get you anywhere._

 _NightFury: Well I'm being honest! Can't blame me for that!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Thanks, by the way, I have to go._

 _NightFury: Yeah, I think my friends are wondering why you're not back._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I'll talk to you later, bye!_

 _NightFury: See you at the party, princess ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup set the plates on the table as Stoick put the silverware next to it. Valka was at the kitchen, cooking. Hiccup made sure her phone was on vibrate so when she goes into Toothless's phone, find the chat room, use it to see the username, and test it to see if the message does goes to her, just in case if the chat room was a was confident this time her plan would work. There was no way Toothless would see this coming. Every time Hiccup planned something, it felt like Toothless knew about it. Maybe it was just her, but this was Hiccup's last plan she has left before she'll confront Astrid.

"Make sure no eels, Mom," Hiccup said. "Toothless hates eels."

Valks giggled. "I know. I made both of Cloudjumper's and Toothless's favorite food: Fish!"

"What's with them and fish?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but hopefully, I'll have a son-in-law after this!"

"WHAT?!" Stoick and Hiccup screamed.

Valka rolled her eyes. "I was just joking."

Then she winked at Hiccup. Stoick growled and cracked his knuckles as if he was ready to throw someone off the cliff. Hiccup blushed, trying to figure her mother's claimed. Just because she likes Toothless doesn't mean that she might marry him. Besides, who knows what might happened in the future. Smiling, Hiccup sighed. Being married to the guy she liked might not be a bad idea. hiccup shook that thought away. Why was she thinking about marriage now!? She's only fifteen! A fifteen year old couldn't think about marriage on that age!

As the doorbell rang, Hiccup jumped and Stoick glared at the door as if he was ready for kill. Valka pulled Stoick back into the kitchen and smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup wondered why he has a mother like Valka who would think she might end up with her best friend's son.

"Hiccup, can you get the door?" Valka asked. "I need to cook some things and make sure asked if Cloudjumper and Toothless want any snacks before dinner."

Hiccup nodded. "I know, I know, Mom. I've done this before."

Valka kissed her head as Hiccup raced over to the door. Hiccup couldn't wait to see Toothless. They're going to hang out a lot and Hiccup would eventually find out if Toothless is NightFury. As she opened the door, she smiled, letting Cloudjumper and Toothless in. Cloudjumper gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Hiccup!" Cloudjumper said.

"You saw me yesterday!" Hiccup pointed out.

"I know, but it seemed like forever," Cloudjumper smirked and turned to his son. "Right, Toothless."

"Dad, shut up!" Toothless hissed.

Hiccup giggled as she lead her guest to the living room. Cloudjumper and Toothless sat next to each other. Cloudjumper whispered something into Toothless's ear, which caused Toothless's face turned red and punching him on the shoulder. Hiccup shook her head. Stoick walked into the living room and sat down across from Toothless. He gave Cloudjmper and nod and glared at Toothless. The raven haired boy gulped, trying to glance anywhere else aside form Stoick's angry face. Hiccup sighed as she sat next to her friend and turned on the T.V.

"Do you want anything snacks?" Hiccup asked.

"It's alright, Hiccup," Cloudjumper replied. "We rather save our appetites for Valka's cooking. It's been a while since I ate her food."

"It's safe, right?" Toothless whispered.

Hiccup glared at him. "What do you think?!"

"Sorry, but my dad kept telling me how Valka used to be a horrible cook."

Hiccup rolled her eyes. She could see Stoick and Cloudjumper were talking to each other about soccer and how Cloudjumper's team will beat Stoicks. Of course her mother wasn't a great cook when she started out, but she got better over the years, even after Hiccup was born. Besides, Hiccup loved her mother's cooking, even her father's as well. Besides, her mother was most skilled when it comes to cooking fish. She could make anything that has to do with fish and Hiccup thinks Toothless would love it!

"Dinners, ready!" Valka called out.

Turning off the T.V. Hiccup, Stoick, Cloudjumper, and Toothless walked over to the dining table. There was food everywhere and it looked like an early Christmas feast! There was a giant fish that was a size of a sheep, mash potatoes, salad, coleslaw, grilled chicken, grave, and a bottle of drinks one for the adults and one for the teens. On the counter, there was a large chocolate cream pie. Toothless's mouth dropped and Hiccup pushed his chin up. She couldn't help, but smile. This was the meal whenever a guest comes over to eat for dinner and, Hiccup had to admit, this meal was like a holiday to her.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" Cloudjumper exclaimed. "I see you still like to cook fish!"

"Of course!" Valka said. "That's what you get for having a friend who loves fish."

Everyone sat at their tables and Valka pulled out a basket. Hiccup smiled. She could see how her plan played out now without anything to ruin everything she wanted to do. Valka took the basket ass he went out of the kitchen and came back in. Hiccup knew her mother put the basket at a stand that is next to the door. Another perfect way not to get caught when snooping on your friend's phone. Sure it might be rude, but when you suspect the guy you like is the same guy who you got set up with and has a username that you don't know his identity and you have a crush on, it's a desperate time for desperate measures.

"Well, dig in everyone!" Valka gestured.

At once everyone begun to eat. In the corner of Hiccup's eyes, Toothless was wolfing down everything he could take, well mostly the meat and fish. Cloudjumper shook his head at his son, while Stoick raised a brow and Valka chuckled. Hiccup rolled her eyes and patted her friend's shoulder. She should've known. All guys love the most was their food. As Hiccup ate the food, she couldn't help it, but sigh. She wished she could eat a meal like this every day, but alas these meals could rarely appeared in her life.

Hiccup finished her first plate that was a consist of a piece of fish, chicken, coleslaw, and mash potatoes. she put her fork down and stared at everyone around her. All the adults were talking to each other and Toothless was too busy stuffing his face. Hiccup smirked. This was her chance!

"Mom, can I be excuse?" Hiccup asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Valka questioned.

"No, I just need to use the restroom."

"Alright, but hurry up. I don't want you to miss dessert."

"I won't Mom."

Hiccup smiled at her mother as she walked out of the door, closing the door gently. Then Hiccup glared at the basket of phones. She raced over to it and grabbed Toothless's phone. Hiccup pressed the screen and it turned on. The screen turned on, showing all of the apps. Hiccup glanced at the battery symbol and it was full! Hiccup squealed silently. She couldn't believe it! The phone didn't died on her this time! It's a miracle!

"Odin, I love you!" Hiccup said to the ceiling.

Pressing messages, Hiccup could see the list. Hiccup frowned. For some reason, the private chat wasn't on there. Hiccup saw how Astrid made the private chat! she saw her putting it under friends and for some reason it wasn't on there. Hiccup shook her head. This wasn't how she imagine this played in her head. Hiccup exit out of messages and went into every single app, aside from games and others that wouldn't contain a private chat room. Every time she went into a different app, there was no private chat. hiccup couldn't believed what was happening. First the picture and now this! This couldn't be true. Toothless has to be NightFury! There not separate people!

Growling with rage, Hiccup put the phone back and marched back into the dining hall. Everyone became silent when they saw her. Toothless was the only one who didn't noticed. Hiccup sat at her seat, took another plate of fish, and started stabbing it with her fork! The adults blinked, wondering what has happened to her when she was gone. Hiccup couldn't help it. She needed to blew off her anger. All of the plans she had made and now Plan D was ruin!

"Um...Hiccup are you alright?" Stoick asked.

"I'm fine!" Hiccup snapped.

Everyone continued eating as no one said a word to Hiccup. Soon when Hiccup cooled down, everyone ate dessert. Toothless fell in love with the pie and the creaminess of the dessert made Hiccup calmed down a bit more. Once everyone was done with their sweet treat, Cloudjumper and Toothless left. Hiccup helped her parents cleaned the table and she went into her room. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She hated what has happened, but she does have Plan E, which was confronting Astrid. The only plan she has only left! Then her phone vibrated.

 _NightFury: How was your day, princess ;)_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Not what I expected_

 _NightFury: Toothless told me he had dinner with you and your parents, did they like him?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I'm sure they do._

 _NightFury: I'm sure you guys will make a great married couple_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Shut up, I don't like him!_

 _NightFury: Not what my friends told me :p_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Whatever._

 _NightFury: Give up, finding who I am?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Wait and see if I find out tomorrow!_

 _NightFury: I doubt it._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Why is that?_

 _NightFury: Like I said, just be patient and wait until we meet. I know you're dying to meet me because I'm too handsome._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I don't even know what you look like._

 _NightFury: You will be surprise, princess. I'm always around than you least suspected._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Could you at least give me a hint about yourself?_

 _NightFury: You already know everything about me. We're practically inseparable!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Haha, very funny._

 _NightFury: come on, do you trust me?_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: I do, it's just that I really want to know who you are!_

 _NightFury: Is it because you like two guys the same time._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Shut up about that, it's not true!_

 _NightFury: Sure, it isn't._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Just on hint and I'll wait until the party._

 _NightFury: No._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Why?!_

 _NightFury: I'm too full to answer. I ate a huge feast today. It was sooooo good!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Seriously!?_

 _NightFury: Yeah and I'm going to sleep now._

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: It's only 9_

 _NightFury: Who cares? Bye, princess. Talk to you tomorrow!_

 _OneLeg_VikingHero: Bye._


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost dark and all of Berk was turning on their holiday lights. Marching up to Astrid's house, Hiccup punched the door a million of times. Now Hiccup thought about it, Plan D is kind of stupid, but it was too late now since Hiccup was already at Astrid's house. Hiccup knew there was fifty percent chance that confronting Astrid would solve everything. Hopefully, this plan would work out unlike the others she thought of. Besides, she would've got here sooner, but she needed to finish making everyone's gifts and making it by hand wasn't easy as it looks.

The door opened and Astrid smiled. Hiccup could see her house was full of decorations. She cold hear some holiday songs that everyone could recognized. Even though Astrid look like it, but she does love the holiday season and it's her favorite time of the year. Also it gives her an excuse to give out gifts to people and spend money on them no matter how much that refuse.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid greeted.

"Hey," Hiccup smiled. "Nice decorations."

"Thanks, my parents and I went all out this year."

"I can tell."

"Are you excited for the party tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding, of course I am!"

"I think you'll have a great time! I can't wait for you and NightFury to finally meet."

Who wouldn't be? Besides, Astrid was the one who set them up together and now Hiccup has crushes on two guys the same time! She felt like she was in a reality T.V. show sitcom where people would be laughing how a short girl like her likes to guys the same time and wasn't sure if one of them was the same person or not! Seriously, if someone did made a show like this, Hiccup would march over to Hollywood and strangle each one of them slowly.

"Um...Astrid," Hiccup sighed. "there's something I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup took a breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but this was the only plan she had left. If only Hiccup had more time to think of more plans, everything could've turned out fine and she wouldn't had to do this!

"Is Toothless NightFury?" Hiccup finally asked.

Astrid blinked. "No, he isn't."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "What?"

"Toothless isn't NightFury."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Hiccup growled. First Toothless's friends and now her best friend?! It's like as if they don't want her to find out if Toothless is really NightFury and are just saying that to make her stop finding out! Was there something wrong if she found out or is it just for laughs? Hiccup wasn't sure, but she just couldn't take no as an answer. There was no way Astrid could lie to her about this, right?

"Astrid, look at me in the eyes and tell me, is Toothless, NightFury?" Hiccup demanded.

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid, please."

Astrid stared at Hiccup's eyes. She could see her reflection in her friend's blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a long time. Hiccup wasn't sure how long it was, but she could tell it was more than a few minutes. She prayed Astrid will tell her than what everyone was telling her. All the evidence and similar personality that Toothless and NightFury had, they had to be the same person.

"Toothless isn't NightFury," Astrid finally spoke.

Hiccup narrowed her eyes. "I see...sorry, I bothered you."

"It's alright Hiccup, everyone has those moments."

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

Hiccup gave her friend a smile, turned around, leaving. She took out her phone, texting her parents that she won't be home for dinner because she needed to do some stuff and will eat at a nearby store, which they replied they were fine with that as long as she's be careful. Hiccup went into the park as snow started to fall. She sat down the nearest bench and sighed. For some reason she didn't feel hungry. Just depressed! What was she going to do? All the evidence that pointed Toothless as NightFury, just went down the drain!

Maybe everyone was right all along. Toothless isn't NightFury, but Hiccup couldn't help it, but believe he is! Even NightFury and her mother told her that he's closer than she thinks and Hiccup thought that person was Toothless! Hiccup hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees. She hated this. She hated how everything wasn't turned out the way she planned it. How would this work tomorrow? She doesn't want to hurt NightFury, but at the same time she doesn't want to hurt Toothless either. Maybe it's the best to reject them both so that way she wouldn't have to deal a love triangle drama.

"Hiccup?" a voice said.

Hiccup turned and saw Toothless. She blinked and her face blushed a bit, giving him a small smile. Toothless walked over other and sat down. He had a cup of coffee and a bag of treats in his hands.

"What are you doing here alone?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing," Hiccup muttered. "Aren't you supposed to be at a party?"

"I ditched, duh, besides," he moved closer to her. "Is there something wrong with you because you seemed upset?! No one shouldn't be upset during Christmas Eve!"

Hiccup didn't want to tell him about her whole problem. She didn't want him to get hurt by her because of a somewhat love triangle. Toothless was like a ideal boyfriend! Someone who was always by her side no matter what and doesn't mind about her personality and everything about her. NightFury counts too, but this was too hard for her to choose. She has a guy who she could see all the time and hung out with him, while the other guy is where Hiccup doesn't even know who he looks like!

"Something just came up and I just wanted to be alone," Hiccup said.

Toothless pursed his lips. "Want some sweets?"

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Come on, it'll make you feel better."

"I don't want it."

"If you don't eat it, then I'll just feed it to you."

As Hiccup gaped at him, Toothless shoved a chocolate truffle into her mouth. Hiccup blinked and chewed the chocolate treat. She gave her friend a smile as he handed her another treat. Hiccup sighed and continued to eat a few more truffles until they were half gone. Toothless snickered, handing her his coffee. Hiccup took a small sip, tasting the flavor of vanilla.

"Told you sweets can help, princess," Toothless winked.

Hiccup stared at him. He called her princess and winked at her. The only person who would call her that was NightFury and Toothless just did something that NightFury would do if he saw her like this. A part of her wanted to believe Toothless is NightFury, but Hiccup wasn't so a sure anymore. Maybe she should just wait until she meets NightFury and see what they should do about her liking two guys the same time.

Then Toothless stood up and held out his hand. "May, I escort you home for the night, princess? A lady like you shouldn't walk alone without a gentleman to accompany her?"

Hiccup giggled. "Of course you may."

Hiccup took his hand as they walked out of the park. The two kept their hands locked together as they passed through stores and people. Hiccup could feel a blush creeping form her neck. Holding Toothless's hand was warm and comforting. It was something that she always wanted in a guy. Someone who was always there for you. Hiccup opened her mouth and closed it. She wanted to asked Toothless about NightFury, but at the same time she wanted to wait until tomorrow to speak to NightFury about it.

Once they got to Hiccup's house, Hiccup could see the lights were still on. She knew her parents were up, preparing for the party for tomorrow and everything else they had to bring.

Hiccup turned and smiled. "Thank you for escorting me home, my prince."

Toothless smirked. "Aw, now you're giving me a pet name."

Hiccup rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you were the one who started it."

"True and I can't help it, but to me, you're my princess."

Blushing, Hiccup put her hands in her pocket. "Um...I'll see you tomorrow."

Toothless smiled. "I'll see you too, princess, bye!"

Toothless gave her a wink as he walked down the steps. Hiccup giggled to herself and went inside her house. She walked up the stairs, ignoring her father's lecture about not missing dinner ever again. As Hiccup went into her room, she sat at her desk, wrapping the presents. That was the only thing she needed to do because she already made all of the presents to everyone important to her. Then she noticed a message on her phone.

NightFury: Had a good day, princess? Do you miss me? ;)

OneLeg_VikingHero: Oh yes, almost one whole day without you was heartbreaking.

NightFury: Excited for the party tomorrow?

OneLeg_VikingHero: Are you kidding? Hel yeah!

NightFury: I can't wait to meet you. You might be a little surprised when you meet me.

OneLeg_VikingHero: Why is that? Do I know you outside from out conversation?

NightFury: Maybe princess, maybe ;)

OneLeg_VikingHero: Well, I'm done trying to find out, so I'll see what happens when I finally meet you.

NightFury: Now that's the deal I can take.

OneLeg_VikingHero: Anyway, I can't talk much.

NightFury: Aww, why?!

OneLeg_VikingHero: I need to wrap some presents. I'll talk to you face to face tomorrow anyway.

NightFury: True, but I know you'll miss talking to me.

OneLeg_VikingHero: As if.

NightFury: You're so cute when you're stubborn!

OneLeg_VikingHero: and you're so weird when you're annoying!

NightFury: Hey!

OneLeg_VikingHero: lol, I really have to get back to wrapping, alright?

NightFury: okay, talk to you tomorrow, princess! ;)

OneLeg_VikingHero: Yeah you too!

* * *

 **Last chapter will be on Christmas! So be prepare!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress Toothless picked out for her. She had a small pink flower in her hair and her braid was in a neat braid. Hiccup had a few jewelry, a pair of earrings, and a little makeup on, she just make herself look presentable. She was wearing matching shoes and pantyhose to hide her prosthetic. She doesn't want the guest freaking out like three years ago. Hiccup had her little purse on the side which contains her phone and other thins that might be important to bring like presents for her friends. Hiccup couldn't wait to see Toothless and NightFury. Sure, she's not sure how it might turned out, but whatever happens, she could take it.

Walking downstairs, Hiccup went into the car, where her parents were waiting for her. Her parents were also dressed up. Her mother was wearing a nice brown dress, while her father was in a suit. He also was wearing a new helmet that Hiccup made and gave him as his present, while Valka was wearing a scarf Hiccup made for her. Hiccup had gotten new, but advance tools and new art supplies from her parents. Valka was carrying her gigantic grilled fish that she made which could feed over twenty people. To this day, Hiccup wondered how her mother got big fishes like those.

As they drove into Berk, Hiccup could see a few stores were going to close any time soon. As they drove into the neighborhood, they stopped at Astrid's house. The family got out of the car and went up to the door. Hiccup could hear her heart pounding. She wasn't sure how this was going to turned out. What if both guys hate her?!

As the rung the doorbell, Astrid and her mother were at the door and smiled. The inside was filled with more decorations and the scent of food made Hiccup sighed. She loved the scent of holiday feasts. It made her felt like a little kid again. As they let them in, but Astrid pulled her to the side, putting a snowflake brooch that has diamonds on it.

"Merry Christmas!" Astrid hugged her.

Hiccup chuckled as she handed her gift. "Thanks, you too."

Astrid opened her gift and gasped. She held up a scarf, which was blue and red that has little axes and the strings on the scarf has spikes on it with skulls. Astrid gave her another hugged and Hiccup patted her back

"I love it!" Astrid said. "Oh Toothless couldn't make it, but NightFury is coming soon."

"How do I know if one of these guys are him?" Hiccup gestured to the guests.

"You guys will be wearing matching brooches."

"Well that's simple."

"It is and just have fun Hiccup. I think you'll like him!"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly as she walked into the living room. She could see Ashton and Heather were here because Astrid was sadly the twin sister of Ashton. Hiccup walked over to the dessert table and took a chocolate truffle, popping it into her mouth. The taste of chocolate made her giggle. Although, Hiccup was expecting Toothless to be here, but maybe something came up and couldn't make it. Hiccup wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset that he's not here because she likes the guy! Why does love has to be so complicated?, Hiccup thought.

As Hiccup walked around, she gave her friends their Christmas present, even she made one for Gobber too. The only present she had with her was two scarfs made for Toothless and NightFury, a book for NightFury and that was it. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Ruffnut and Fishlegs dancing together. Hiccup smiled. Who knew Astrid was able to set them up together.

Walking around, Hiccup walked over to the balcony. It was cleared from the snow and Hiccup could see everything. Then Hiccup noticed a shadow in front of her. Hiccup groaned. She knew who the shadow belong to. Hiccup turned and made a sour face. Dagur was there and a smell of alcohol made Hiccup's nose crinkle. The last time Dagur was here was when he was banned from Astrid's house and now he's here. How did he even get up here?

"Oh look it's you," Hiccup said.

"Oh come on, Hiccup aren't you glad to see me?" Dagur spoke in a slur voice.

"No and go away."

Growling, Dagur took her wrist. Hiccup gasped and kicked him in the shin by using her prosthetic, which has a metal foot inside her show, causing Dagur to let go. It does comes in handy whenever someone is attacking you. Dagur hissed and grabbed her wrist again. Hiccup tried to pull away, but Dagur wouldn't let go. Instead Dagur pinned her against the wall. He smirked as he leaned closer to Hiccup.

"Why like some immature guy than like someone like me?" Dagur said. "I'm much better than Toothless. I'm handsome, rich, and could please you no matter what."

"Sorry, but no thank you," Hiccup stated.

"You're making a big mistake then."

As Dagur leaned more, Hiccup put her head tot he side, wincing. She wished she was strong enough to fight Dagur, but sadly she's a scrawny little viking with one leg. Before Dagur got closer to her lips, someone pushed Dagur back. Hiccup gasped and her eyes widened. Toothless was there and he punched Dagur across the face. Hiccup could see he was wearing the same brooch as him. Astrid came in with her father who is also a cop. Astrid father handcuffed Dagur as he took him out of the house. Dagur glared at them as Toothless walked over to Hiccup, putting his arms around her protectively.

"Mine!" Toothless hissed.

Once the door was closed, Toothless took Hiccups hand, dragging her out of the living room. Hiccup faced Astrid, who was giving her a wink and a thumbs up. Hiccup couldn't helped, but stare at the snowflake brooch. They both were wearing the same brooch with the same design and diamonds. However, Toothless looked a bit different than what Hiccup usually saw him. His hair was neat and he was wearing a long sleeve v-neck shirt with dark blue jeans.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. She remembered what Astrid told her when she said that she and NightFury would be having the same brooches to recognized one another. Hiccup was right all along! Toothless is NightFury! The personality and similarities to each other, it was him all along! She knew Astrid and the rest of The Dragons were lying to her. Of course Hiccup doesn't know why would Toothless want to hide it, but Toothless has lots of explaining to do.

As they got under the staircase, Toothless pinned Hiccup with his hands between her head. Hiccup gulped. Before she could say anything, Toothless slammed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue in. Hiccup blinked a few times. She tried to process what was happening. Toothless/NightFury was kissing her. The kiss was rough, but soft the same time. Hiccup closed her eyes as placed her hands on Toothless's chest, clutching his shirt and kissing him back. She went on her toes because of her short stature. Toothless hugged her, deepening the kiss. Hiccup could feel herself blushing. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her whole mind was spinning!

Once the parted, Toothless placed his lips onto her neck and nibble on her neck hard. Hiccup squirmed a bit. She wasn't that used to this because it was her first time kissing and making out with someone, but Hiccup could tell Toothless will leave a mark on her neck that cannot be hidden. Hiccup wanted to close her mouth, but she couldn't help it, but to moan a bit. Then Toothless goes back to her lips, smirking. Finally as they stopped, the two gasped and rest their foreheads against each other. The two chuckled and Toothless kissed Hiccup's nose.

"I knew you where NightFury," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, you were right princess," Toothless chuckled. "but I knew you were OneLeg_VikingHero."

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"Your leg," Toothless pointed out. "When you handed me your prosthetic, I knew right away."

"How come you never told me you were NightFury? Why let me go through what I thought was a love triangle!"

Toothless smiled. "Just for laughs and to see if you liked me as myself and Night Fury, but mostly for laughs."

"What about the plans I came up with? How did you avoid those?"

Toothless snickered. "I use a movie prosthetic to cover my robotic prosthetic." he showed Hiccup his leg, which this time it didn't have the move prosthetic, but it just looked like Hiccup prosthetic. "My dad also told me you called asking me about what happened when I eat eels, so I made my phone die on purpose. I use Photoshop on a photo with me with shorter hair and paid all of my friends twenty bucks to not to say anything to you. At dinner, I hid the private chat room on a hidden app I made so I knew you wouldn't find it and I paid Astrid to lie to you. So every time you planned on trying to find out if I was NightFury, I was a step further than you. You basically underestimated me, but I will admit, you had good plans."

Hiccup blinked. "So you basically did all of this for laughs?"

"Well for getting to know you more, but yeah mostly for laughs and it was so hilarious! You should've seent he look on your face every time your plans failed."

Hiccup couldn't believe what she was hearing. she wanted to strangle Toothless, but at the same time she just wants to wack him in the head. All her plans failed because of Toothless planned his plans everything ahead! Toothless did all of this just for laughs! Hiccup flushed, punched his shoulder, and burring her face on his chest. Toothless laughed as he pulled away from her and held her hand.

"You owe me a real date!" Hiccup pointed at him.

"Is there a date you do considered a real date?" Toothless smirked.

"The romantic flight and ice skating, but I like to have a date where I actually know it's a date!"

"Well as your boyfriend, how about dinner as our third date and a romantic flight at New Year's Eve, princess?"

Hiccup giggled. "I'll like that! So do you want to open presents?"

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Well duh!"

The new couple handed each other their presents, which was two packages. Toothless gasped. He got two scarfs, which were both different colors and The Dragon Book. Toothless gave Hiccup a quick peck on the lips and hugged her. One scarf was green and black stripes, while the other was green with a dragon symbol on it with blue plasmic fire.

"Thank you!" Toothless said.

Hiccup chuckled as she opened her presents. Her eyes brightened. She got two expansive brands of sketchbooks. It was the same ones that she saw when she and Toothless were at the mall. Her second package was a small box and it looked like jewelry. Hiccup frowned. Toothless shouldn't spend on her that much. As she opened it, the first thing she saw a black dragon necklace with emerald eyes. It was the same necklace that she and Toothless saw when they first met. Hiccup stared at her new boyfriend and hugged him.

"I love it thank you, bud!" Hiccup whispered into his ear.

Toothless chuckled as he put his hands on her cheeks. Even though they were basically hiding from everyone to be alone and there are probably people looking for them, but they didn't care. They only wanted to be with each other in this very moment, not having anyone to bother them. The two stared at each other as they sealed the gap between them with a kiss.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and a happy New Year guys!**


End file.
